Fairy Tail's Black Dragon
by Acnologia Prime
Summary: "A King usually leaves a Prince as an heir to the throne." When Dragon Slayer Zeto Nakahara joins Fairy Tail, he unknowingly starts a chain of events that leads to him to the truth of his family as well to his only family member left, his father. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Summary might be eh but the story is better! OC x OC! I do not own Cover Picture!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so really quick my name is Acnologia Prime and this is my second Fanfic but also my first in Fairy Tail so please go easy on me. Please review or PM me if you have questions, want to tell me what to fix such as grammar, or if you wish to submit an OC which brings the topic up. If you choose to submit an OC I am only accepting Villains; your villain can be Dragon Slayer, God Slayer or even Devil Slayer. Really anything you want and if you want something done with your OCs such as join Fairy Tail etc. PM me and we'll negotiate! If you're interested PM me and I'll send you an OC sheet! So without a do, let's begin!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Spells, very loud voice or time skips and locations**

* * *

There was always something about the morning breeze around mountains that truly give me a welcoming feeling. Then again when you're raised your whole life in the mountains you get used to it I suppose. It's been a few weeks since I've been near mountain region but no matter what it still isn't like the mountains he was raised in. Oh well, either way the mountains aren't my destination anyways. Actually now that I think about it I really have no set destination in mind; it's always been just randomly exploring the world that father didn't show me when I was a kid. Shaking the irrelevant thoughts out of my head I trekked on until I inhaled an old but familiar scent; one that I thought wouldn't smell for a long time. I looked inhaled more of the scent to get a better track of it which led me towards my right and I ran towards it.

After running for a consecutive 15 minutes, I stopped at the forest's edge when I was close to the source to see disappointment along with confusion. Across the field the figure had his back turned to me which was covered by a black tattered cloak with shoulder plates that seen better days. From the top of the cloak I could see slicked back orange hair with a tattered traveling bag slung over his right shoulder. Normally I would rush in and fight but this man gave out a vibe that screamed experience and power and not to be trifled with.

After making up my mind in a sec I sped up my walking to keep up with him while being mindful to keep my magic down to a minimum to not to spook him or give him the feeling he's going to be attacked. Once I caught up to him I simply passed him and kept walking a slower pace to get a better measure on his abilities before I made my decision, although I could feel him watching me curiously like he didn't deem me a threat yet. That's good but surprising considering I'm wearing my usual black trench coat with my hood on; you think he would consider me a bandit of some sort. I made up my mind and started to turn around towards. I've decided the best course of action that will sate my curiosity.

"Excuse me sir but may I ask a favor of you?" I asked as I stopped walking as he did the same.

"Depends, what do you want kid?" He asked with a surprising laid back tone.

"Would you spare some of your time to spar?" I asked with a sincere tone. I however was surprised with his answer though.

"Sure kid, I'm game but first what's your name? I would like to know who followed me and challenged me if you don't mind." The man finished with the same laid back tone as before but this time with a hint of curiosity.

"The name is Zeto Nakahara, independent mage and Dragon Slayer. Yours?" I said while slugging my travelling bag of my shoulder.

"Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail wizard, a pleasure to meet you Zeto. Say, what kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" He said while still holding his bag over his shoulder with the same tired and bored expression.

"Oh you'll know…" As I finished the phrase I already dashed forward faster than the trained eye going for an uppercut to the jaw.

Well I was planning it… Immediately he dodged the punch then proceeded to punch me in return which sent me face down into a crater. _Damn, I can't move at all! What kind of insane power is that? Well it seems I lost this fight in exactly 3 seconds, wow Zeto just wow; father would never let me live this down._

"Yeah sorry about that I forgot to mention that I hate holding back. You alive in there?" The man known as Gildarts inquired as I got up.

"Okay you win Gildarts, never thought I meet someone as powerful as you and not being a Dragon Slayer." I said as I was straining to stand on my feet which were quite the task.

"You got spunk kid and I respect that. But why challenge a random stranger to a fight?" He asked with genuine confusion as he gave me hand.

"You have the scent of someone I knew and wanted to know why. But judging by your strength and how you handle yourself I can imagine why." I said while getting a good look at his prosthetic limbs confirming my suspicion. _The fact that you only lost a few body parts and not your life demonstrates your durability Clive, quite impressive._

"Huh, well thanks I guess." He stated with confusion while scratching his face as I got up and grabbed my travelling bag. Once I grabbed the bag I turned to leave but was stopped by Gildarts' hand.

"You remind me of another Dragon Slayer." Gildarts said with amusement.

"Oh? Who is he?" I asked with curiosity.

"He's Fairy Tail's Salamander." He said with tone of pride in it.

"Ah the Salamander, I've heard of him a few times every time I walk through a town or city. And you said he's a Dragon Slayer?" I asked

"That's right."

"Alright then where can I find him?" I said with my polite tone slightly off. I'm quite sure he picked that out when his face turned to serious threatening expression.

"Why do you want to know? I can feel your magic and it just feels almost evil so understand this kid, you want to try something…" He said while releasing his Magic power into a white aura. Most people would tremble in fear or be brought to their knees but I've felt greater magic before and I wasn't afraid; not even the slightest.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer; it's in my blood to find stronger opponents. Besides, I'm quite curious to meet him and find out for myself." I said with my standard poker face and got my magic ready just in case I need to fight again. _I won't flee unless I have to._

"Hm, tell you what I've got to pass through Hargeon Town anyways so you can walk with me there. Once we get there I'll tell you the direction to Magnolia and we'll go our separate ways." He said while offering his hand to shake as a sign of a deal. I looked at him and shook his hand as well.

It's been a few hours of comfortable silence until I heard Gildarts clear his throat. I turned to face him and his curious expression.

"Who was the Dragon that trained you and did he disappear like the other Dragons?" He asked with actual curiosity.

"I'm surprised you believe in Dragons Gildarts. You seem the kind of person not to believe in them." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh I believe in them alright. After all I've fought one before and barely lived!" He exclaimed rather comically.

"Oh? Which one did you fight?" I asked hopefully to fully confirm my suspicion.

"I believe its name was Acnologia. Damn thing was toying with me both times I encountered it." He said with a tone of anger but very slight. _And yet he survived? While only losing a few limbs? Impressive…_

"What matters is that you're alive and still doing what you do." I said with some optimism with the newfound respect.

 **One week later, Hargeon Town…**

Hargeon Port was quite lively when we arrived as it was buzzing with people trying to get to places and shop keepers trying to get others' attention to sell their wares. I remember Gildarts bought each of us an apple while we walked through. Although it seems like a nice place I can't live here…

 _Almost like it's not home but a place that leads to my home…_

My thoughts were broken by Gildarts as he cleared his throat.

"Huh what sorry about that Gildarts what's up?" I asked confused.

"This is where our separate paths go. The road behind me leads to Magnolia where you can find the Fairy Tail Guildhall. Try not to destroy the place? God knows Master will have a heart attack." Gildarts finished with a hearty laugh before starting to walk away.

"Thank you Gildarts I hope we meet again in the future." I said while giving him a wave.

"The same to you Nakahara!" He said while waving back as well. I've continued my walk not knowing how long it will be to reach Magnolia but I didn't care. _Let's see how strong this Salamander truly is…_

 **Four hours later…**

Luckily I've reached the outskirts of Magnolia just around sundown so I have time to go to an inn. With the sun disappearing over the horizon and Magnolia's residents started turning on their lights on their streets. Before I started going down the road that when I realized something.

"Gildarts didn't tell me where the Guild was in the town or what Salamander looks like or his real name! Damn you Gildarts!" I yelled at the dark sky in comical rage.

 _Forget it I'll look around in the morning. For now I better down there and find a cheap inn to stay for the night. I only have enough for that and maybe breakfast._

Once I got past the first buildings I quickly looked around for an inn. Some looked at me and instead of giving me weary glances they just gave me smiles and even waves! They must be used to seeing traveling masked mages in dark trench coats coming through here. After a while of searching I decided ask someone. I looked around until I saw a woman of standard height and with short white hair while walking with another woman that might be a tad taller and with long white hair with a pony tail in the front, weird. _They're resemblance is spot on, perhaps they're related, maybe sisters. Either way I better ask them anyways._

I walked over to the pair and cleared my throat to get their attention breaking them from their pointless conversation that doesn't interest me at the slightest.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm new in town and was wondering where I could find the cheapest inn? I do apologize for interrupting your conversation." I finished with my standard polite apology. They both looked quite surprised with my sudden appearance but went straight to being lost in thought with each of them having their index finger on their chins. Luckily after a minute the long hair spoke up.

"There is an inn at the end of this road that is quite cheap perhaps the cheapest as long you stay for a night or less than four days." The long hair one finished as she pointed towards the road with a kind smile that would've made anyone fall for her. Sadly for her I'm not most people as I could sense her magic power even when she was trying to hide it. _This one isn't afraid of my appearance, must be S-Class judging from her magic._

"Thank you ma'am; I'll be on my way goodnight." I said as I turned and left feeling their eyes on me but I didn't care I'm exhausted. I continued walking down the road and sure enough the inn was where it was said to be. I walked in to see an empty room with someone behind the desk writing in what looks like a notebook. The man behind the desk noticed me walking towards him and gestured me towards the desk with a smile.

"Hello traveler and welcome to Magnolia Inn; I'm the owner of this inn so what can I help you with tonight?" He said with a bow and gestured to wall full of keys.

"Thank you sir, I'm just looking for a room for the night, if you please." I said while digging out my jewels.

"Not a problem sir, we have a good room on the second floor for 25 jewels." He said while holding out the key while I handed him the jewels that he asked for.

"Thank you Mr.?" He asked with a confused tone.

" , thank you and goodnight." I said as I took the key to my room and went towards the second floor to find my room on the right. Once I got in I looked around the room to see that the room was quite simple. There was a desk against the left wall, the bed on the right wall with a comfortable mattress. There was a window that faced the ocean while the bathroom was to my right just I entered.

"Welp, time to sleep!"

 **The next morning, Magnolia South Gate Park…**

After waking up at a hour after dawn I went down downstairs to return the key to the owner and before I could leave he told me that I should visit South Gate Park and after giving me directions I arrived here to be quite amazed. The park gave a comforting and peaceful feeling that made you at ease to the point if I wasn't careful I could fall asleep here. Once I took in the scenery I went down the steps to go under the large tree in the middle of the park. Once I got there I went to the base of the tree and sat down with my back on the tree and decided to sit there for a bit and relax as I took in the calmness of this tree. I don't quite understand something though, I've never felt this relaxed before and I've been to places that were supposed to be relaxing even 5 star spas! Must be Magnolia's atmosphere or something but somehow I feel like I've been here before…

 **On the other side of the park, Wendy's POV…**

"Carla, why are we coming here instead of going to the guildhall?" I asked after realizing where we were. This isn't like her to just demand me to follow without an explaination.

"Alright, I'm sure I could tell you now since we're here. Last night I had a vision and it mostly shown me a few glimpses all coming from this tree here then…" She stopped as she got a worried look on her face.

"Then what Carla? What happened?" I asked.

"Well I saw a woman with black hair attack Natsu at the guildhall. Then that's it." She finished while looking around.

"So Natsu is in danger!? Why did we go here instead of there to warn him!?" I almost yelled in worry.

"Because I don't know when it happens or why, so I believe we come here, search for this woman and see if she's here. I don't want to put Fairy Tail in a panic when I could be wrong and we both know how he'll get." She said calmly while searching around the park.

"Okay I understand, so how does she look? Besides the black hair I mean?" I asked while looking around.

"Kind face that could make you thing angel, long black hair that reaches her knees and her magic was white. Oh and also brown dress with grey eyes." She said in an almost monotone matter as she remembered.

We looked around the park for five minutes and didn't find the woman from Carla's vision. We even asked people around but nobody saw her before so we decided to call it quits for now. We we're passing by the tree when I smelled a strong scent.

"Wendy are you all right? What do you smell?" She asked suddenly looking around.

"I don't know but it smells familiar but at the same time it doesn't." I said while the smell seems to be coming from the base of the tree and when I got a closer look there was a person dressed in a black trench coat and wearing a hood. I gestured to Carla towards the man and went towards him. Once I got close I noticed he had his head down so the hood would cover most of his face except for a few bangs and judging by the sound of his heartbeat he seemed to be sleeping? Just when I was about to wake him up though…

"Can I help you miss? Even with my eyes closed I know you're right there." He said without looking up or even opening his eyes.

"O-oh I'm sorry if I disturbed you I-I didn't mean to!" I blushed hard and was stuttering in embarrassment. I looked down to see him lift his head and open his eyes to reveal light grey eyes and he's chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry about it; it's time that I get up anyway." He said while getting up and started walking but then stopped like he realized something. Hu turned back to me and Carla with a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey listen I'm kinda new here so do you mind telling me where I could find the Fairy Tail guildhall?" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh sure, I'm on my way there now anyways!" I exclaimed, happy that we might have a new member.

We started walking towards Fairy Tail with a comfortable silence that was until Carla spoke up.

"Excuse me; I know I should've asked you myself earlier but what is your name and intentions of going to Fairy Tail?" She said while flying in front of him with her serious scowling face that would most people flinch or back up. But the man didn't look fazed and merely stopped so he didn't walk into her.

"The name is Zeto and as for my intentions they're none of your business." He said with annoyed tone. I was surprised for his tone he addressed her with but then again the whole time we've walked she glared at him from behind, so maybe he felt her glare and was annoyed with it? Plus she did just ask rudely just now.

"Ms would you mind continue showing me the way? I do have things to do." He said while looking at me with an almost glare but it seemed something else as well but I couldn't fathom it. I nodded with a smile and kept going with him next to me and Carla walking next to me as well.

 **Outside Fairy Tail's guildhall, Zeto's POV…**

"Well here we are!" The blue hair girl that led me here yelled in excitement. I saw her go in front of me with a smile.

"I'm not sure what your intentions are but, if joining is your reason go towards the bar." She said with a cute smile but before I could walk in the white cat named Carla flew in front of me again for the second time today with her scowl with her arms crossed.

"But if your intentions are hostile understand that most of Fairy Tail's top wizards are in there and you wouldn't last a second." She said as she gave me another glare that she thought would scare me. All I could do is chuckle at that and walked around her and entered to see a lot of people just sitting on at tables talking. Ages seemed from middle age to young, as well as giving me that feeling of home again since I got entered Magnolia. I shook my head and walked towards the bar as I took off my hood revealing my unruly spiked black hair then allowed myself to hear the conversations around me and listened for any mention of 'Salamander'. Luckily in ten seconds I did.

"Hey Natsu where did the name Salamander come from anyway?" I heard a woman that ask someone which piqued my interest as I turned my head subtlety to the side so I could see.

"I don't know Luce one day people started calling me Salamander so I just rolled with it." The man in question named Natsu had pink hair and looked like a fighter but then again I was a bit far to get a better look at him. At this I got up ignoring the bar maid and walked over to the table where the one named Natsu sat with a small group of people and a blue cat? Next to him was a buxom blonde woman, across of him sat a shirtless young man with dark blue hair and next to him was the blue haired girl from earlier with the talking cat as well. _This is going to be fun…_

Once I got close to the table, I dropped my bag right in front of blue haired girl to get their attention. Shirtless guy tried to object but was already ignored by my questioning.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you the one called Salamander?" I asked to confirm just in case before lynching him.

"Ah yeah name's Natsu Drag—"He was interrupted when I hoisted him up into the air by the throat and looked him over while ignoring everyone's shock and hostility. Luckily they didn't interfere either because they trusted Natsu or didn't want to hurt him on accident.

"Hmm, you don't look much but then again looks can be deceiving. Listen up Salamander; I've come here to fight you as your reputation has piqued my interest. So you up for it?" I asked with my normal tone of voice but with a slight polite tone as I loosened my grip on his throat so he could speak.

"Hehe, all you had to do was ask." He said surprisingly chuckling.

"Good…" I finished as I threw him out the guildhall through the doors with me walking outside to begin. I could sense everyone's anger at me but I didn't care. Once I got outside in what looks like sparring courtyard I saw he was already standing with a smirk. _Looks like he's going to enjoy this as well._

"Before we start this what's your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail wizard!" He said with pride as he pumped his fist on his chest.

"My name is Zeto Nakahara, Dragon Slayer as well but an independent mage." I said while putting my hands in my pockets. I looked to my right to see the white haired woman from before with a worried look and short old man next to her with scowling face. Really another one? Before I could ponder further a man with sand colored hair walked to the outer ring but in the middle of us to start the fight. I then released half of the pent up magic that I had which revealed a black energy with greyish blue outlining it.

"Looks like both fighters are ready so begin!"

Natsu dashed forward but was already met by a fist to the face which sent him back until I grabbed his arm and punched him again into the ground. I then proceeded to kick him away while he quickly recovered and was already standing smirking.

"Alright I'm all fired up!" Durability is quite impressive. Before I could ponder more I saw inhaling through his mouth knowing what he was going to do.

 **"** **Fire Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Black Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Roar!"**

 **Wendy's POV…**

Both roars collided but ended up cancelling each other out causing an explosion. I can't believe I led this man to Natsu and now they're fighting because of me. But I don't understand Carla said it was a woman that attacked Natsu in her vision. And what is a Black Dragon? I've never heard of this before. I looked forward to see the dust clear to see Natsu and Zeto fighting hand to hand without their magic yet. A few seconds later they both punched each other in the face and both we sent back a few feet. They both grinned and started charging their magic in their right hands.

 **"** **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **"** **Black Dragon's Crushing Fist!"**

Once again both their fists collided then both sides use the same spell on their other hand and collided too. They then proceeded to head butt each other with no different result but they were bith grinning. Eventually an explosion and just like last time both were sent back but this time a few feet.

"You're quite good Dragneel, as expected from a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Third Generation Dragon Slayers are mostly push-overs who didn't work for their power." Zeta said while looking a bit worn out.

"You're not too shabby yourself Nakahara, so what are you?" Natsu replied without a hint of exhaustion.

"Just like you but with different origins. Now then let's end this! **Black Dragon's Roar!** " I saw him quickly inhale before he released a black and greyish blue towards Natsu.

 **"** **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu's flames completely overtook Zeto's roar which hit Zeto head on.

This time Zeto was sent flying from the explosion. When the dust cleared I noticed Zeto looked exhausted while Natsu didn't look tired at all! I looked to see Natsu charging up his magic… oh he's using that!

 **Zeto's POV…**

 **"** **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"**

I looked up from my exhaustion of magic to see him charge up. _Oh this is most likely going to hurt!_

 **"** **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!**

A burst of flames surrounded by lightning hit me head on which as I thought hurt! A lot even! I screamed out in pain as I was sent flying before hitting the ground hard. I couldn't move at all and I knew I was starting to black out. Before the darkness overtook me I heard female voice call out Wendy then I felt something soothing my body and the darkness was lightened up by a soft green light. My eyes opened to see the blue haired girl from before with a determined expression on her face. After a few seconds she stopped and gestured me to try to get up which I was able to and stood on my feet. I looked around and saw Natsu standing away from me with a worried expression while looking a bit winded. I then proceeded to walk over to him and once I was within proximity I offered my hand to shake which he did.

"Dragneel although I lost it was a fun fight and hopefully I challenge you again another time under better conditions." I said with respect.

"You too Zeto, totally a fun fight! Why don't you join Fairy Tail!? I can promise you won't regret it!" He said with that toothy grin of his.

"I'm sorry but not this time. I don't think I left a good impression hehe but who knows?" I replied back with honesty. I turned to walk away and to my shock everyone was waving at me and with respect I waved back and continued down the road.

 **The next day, at the Magnolia job post…**

I was looking at a job post to find work due to me not having enough jewels for food. The fight with Dragneel was not in my favor due to me not eating properly for three weeks not to mention not having eaten anything of my element for ten years. Thankfully, since I'm a Dragon Slayer I'm not entirely anorexic.

"Urgh there just isn't anything for me my skill set. I just need enough to for me to buy a good meal!" I yelled exasperated.

"Zeto?" I turned to see Wendy behind me with a confused face but this time without a scowling white cat.

"Ah hello there Wendy, do you need something?" I said with my standard polite tone and hoped she hasn't come to try to run me off or insult me. She maybe a child but I can tell she's a Dragon Slayer and with that I won't hesitate to put her into the ground like I did with Natsu in our bout.

"Not really, I'm just surprised that you're still here on Magnolia. I honestly thought you would leave the city after what happened yesterday." She said with a worried expression.

"I want to leave believe me but I would like to find a job." Before I could say anything else my stomach roared. _Damn it!_

"And you're hungry…um how about I treat you to some food?" She asked with a smile that made want to accept right away.

"Thank you for the offer but I'll manage—" My stomach roared again interrupting me.

"On second thought I'll take the offer." I said sheepishly.

"It's not a problem! Follow me I know a good place to eat!" She exclaimed excitedly with me trailing behind her embarrassed.

Finally she found us a place to eat that's nearby South Gate Park and we received our orders. She ordered herself some fries while I ordered myself a burger in order not to trouble Wendy.

"So Zeto tell me why did you want to fight Natsu? And well how did you lose? I mean Natsu is strong but when you released your magic it was stronger than his." She asked after eating a fry.

"I've heard a lot about him so I decided to see what all the fuss was about for myself. As for the reason I lost and I'm not making excuses, it's because I haven't eaten properly for 3 weeks now, plus I haven't eaten my element in 10 years and finally I was holding back a bit." I explained myself and continued eating.

"Oh I see so which Dragon taught you and did it leave on the 7th of X777 too?" She asked curiously.

"I hope you mind that I don't answer that but yes he did leave on that day." I said with a serious tone.

"Ah I understand and I'm sorry for asking you that." She apologized with a sad face.

"It's alright Wendy don't take it so hard I apologize at my rudeness." I apologized as polite as I could which luckily she cheered up.

"So what will you do now?" She asked again before she stuffed her face with fries.

"I don't know I'll probably do a job and keep travelling." I said while drinking my water.

"Oh in that case I picked out a job earlier back at the guild and was thinking on asking someone to join me. So would you like to join me?" She asked as she showed me the request form which was quite simple, all we had to do was take down some bandits that were nearby Clover Town for about 40,000 jewels.

"Hm how about this; I'll come if I take a quarter of it that way you get the majority. And before you ask I'm not a member of Fairy Tail so it makes sense that you take the majority of it." I said while grabbing my bag.

"I understand! So let's go!" She exclaimed while paying our waiter.

After she left to go get the request signed I went to the outskirts of Magnolia as we agreed. Once I got there I waited for about 25 minutes until Wendy showed up huffing like she's been running for hours.

"Sorry I'm late so you ready to go to Clover Town?" She asked with excitement.

"Yep! Let's go!" I yelled with my fist in the air as we started walking towards Clover Town.

Even I didn't know that this job would kick start my life in high gear…

* * *

 **That's a wrap for chapter 1! So special thanks to a friend of mine who helped me shape this story a lot better than initially planned! Also it's my birthday! So I as I said before I'm accepting villains mostly! But will be accepting 3 OC Dragon Slayers that would be neutral in the story later on! If interested I will send you the form! This story will be updated every Monday and if not Tuesday! Finally please review, follow, PM or favorite or all! Either will help me (mostly reviews and PM). Any questions please PM me and I will answer when I can! Please tell me how the fights went; if they were good or bad? Other than that see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

 **Hey guys so really quick thanks to those who read the story and followed, favorited and reviewed! This story has been in my head for two months or maybe more? I don't know LOL! For those who were wondering this takes place after the GMG Arc but with no Tartarus Arc or Alvarez Arc. Finally, special thanks to DarkxMoon21 for his Shadow God Slayer OC! With that let's get this show or story on the road!**

* * *

 **Still on the road to Clover Town, Zeto's POV…**

After leaving the outskirts of Magnolia, I've gotten to know Wendy Marvel, a Sky Dragon Slayer who specializes in healing and support magic. At the same time I got to know her she gotten to know me as well. For some reason, I can talk to her about things without worry. _Well some things…_

"So what was your Dragon like? I mean personality and looks?" She asked excitedly.

"Well he was very strict; always about my training but he was still caring at times. He always tried to have me strive to excel his expectations and become stronger. As for what he looked like, well he has black scales as dark as the night." I replied with a smile while fondly thinking of my time with him.

 _Flashback  
The boulder exploded into pieces after hitting it with my Crushing Fist but I was at this for three hours straight. I took a moment to breathe but that moment quickly disappeared just like the dust from the boulder exploding when that distinct boom of his voice yelled out._

" _ **Why are you stopping!? Destroy the next one! You will keep this up for another hour without stopping then you can rest for the day!" Father yelled from behind me on his perch.**_

" _What another hour!? Come on dad by the time the hour's up I'll be dead!" I yelled out tiredly._

" _ **Then until you're dead keep fighting! You must keep fighting even at overwhelming odds! The only time you should stop is when you take your enemies to the depths of hell!" He roared out his combat speech.**_

" _But what should I fight for then? Why should I fight?" I asked curiously._

" _ **Everyone who fights, train for their own reasons. Some for power, some for peace and some for family…" He said that last one with a look that look liked he was bothered which is quite rare by the way.**_

" _For family?"_

" _ **Yes, those who fight for family, train themselves to be able to protect their loved ones to the death if need be! I'm going to guess you will train for this?" He asked curiously while looking at me with soft eyes that again rare from him.**_

" _I understand I'll fight to protect my loved ones! Well mostly you father." I said while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly while chuckling._

" _ **Dream on Zeto you forget who I am! I am Acnologia, THE BLACK DRAGON OF THE APOCALYPSE, THE DRAGON KING!"**_

I wonder if father is proud of me at this moment. Hm losing to an S-Class Wizard who my father left alive as most likely a warning, then losing to Salamander and now scrounging a job with Wendy so I can have some food money. Yeah, he probably would force me to go back to doing push-ups while putting a small boulder on my back again. I chuckled at that.

"Um Zeto what's so funny?" I turn to see Wendy with her head tilted in confusion.

"Ah nothing, just remembering the past a bit, so what's your Dragon like?" I asked curiously trying to move the subject.

"Ah Grandeeney she's really kind! Also very beautiful! I think she'd like you if you two were to meet." She continued with excitement. _While talking about my father in public is difficult due to his 'reputation', Wendy talking about her mother is easy for her. She's quite proud of both her mother and herself. While all I've done is mostly dishonor my parent._

"Zeto there's Clover Town!" She said while pointing at the town. The town was rather small town situated in a mountainous area, surrounded by forests. Hm small but enough for bandits to be a bother for this place, such a shame. We kept walking until we got to the Mayor's home where we rang the doorbell and waited for about a minute when a maid with brown hair opened the door for us.

"Ah you must be the Fairy Tail mages that Mayor Hoko asked for! Please allow me to take you to him." The maid turned around and continued walking us to the other side of the house then through some large brown doors to reveal an office with the mayor in the chair. The mayor looked like he was in his late forties greying black hair slicked back. Once we entered the room, the maid closed the door behind us as the Mayor gestured us to sit down.

"Thank you for coming Mr. and Ms." He asked politely.

"My name is Zeto Nakahara while her name is Wendy Marvell." I said in business mode.

"Ah alright but before anything do you mind showing us your guild mark? I can see Ms. Marvell's but I don't see yours." He said with a slight weary tone.

"Understandable but I don't have one due to me not being a member of Fairy Tail or any guild. I merely chose to help her when she asked." I said with the same tone.

"Well since you're with her I don't have a problem. Now straight to the point, we have a group of bandits that attacked our Clover Town Bank a few days ago. They took everything and most of the townspeople had their money in that bank. We know where they are but we don't have any mages to match theirs and asking for the royal army will take too long, which is why we're asking for help. Defeat the bandits and get our money back so we could live easy." He finished with a bow. I looked towards Wendy for confirmation and was met with a determined expression.

"Don't worry Mayor, we accept the job and will complete it as well!" She said with a determined face and clenched a fist somewhat in the air.

"Thank you both and good luck!" He said while shaking both our hands. We left after getting the location on our map and went to put an end to these bandits.

"Hey Zeto what do you think of this job? It seems easy and all but I feel like it'll turn complicated." She said with a worried face with a tone to match.

"From my experience, when you say something like that you practically jinxed us. So yeah it'll probably be more complicated now." I said with a joking tone while having my arms behind my head.

"Wah! Seriously!?" Wendy freaked out then proceeded to pout when she realized I was joking.

"You're mean Zeto!" She cutely pouted with me laughing.

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail, Carla's POV…**

Ever since Wendy came in with that job with an excited look that I've been worried sick. Not only did Wendy tell me I should stay here, but she didn't ask any of the other members to come with her. I know that she's trying to be more confident with herself and it's great and all but it seemed too quick for her to be like that confident. Oh well, I've got to relax and trust her on this, maybe I should sit with Pantherlily and Happy for now.

Before I could move though, my vision turned white then started showing me images of Wendy walking in the guild with the same job form, then jumps to her surrounded by people and then finally seeing her being confronted by a figure cloaked by black shadows. Then it cuts and sends back to reality shaking as I flew over to Team Natsu in a panic.

"Natsu! Listen to me! I just had a vision of Wendy being in trouble on her job right now, you've got to help!" I was freaking out worried like a mother losing her child in a crowd.

"It's alright we'll go, Mira where's Wendy's Job!?"

"It's in Clover Town! Can you pick up her scent when you get there!?" She yelled back worried.

"Yeah I can, come on guys! We gotta get to Wendy fast!" I saw Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Gray running out of the guild with me flying above them with the other Exceeds. _Hold on Wendy, we're coming!_

 **On the Outskirts of Clover Town, Wendy's POV…**

We kept walking towards the bandit group's location at a steady pace while talking, throwing jokes around and such. After a while we across the group of bandits around their camp laughing and congratulating at their latest haul from Clover Town. Needless to say I was mad and so was Zeto since he already hit them with his Roar and knocked the majority of them unconscious. I started rounding them up when Zeta started interrogating the only bandit awake.

"Are you guys running solo or do you answer to someone? And you better be honest or you're going to experience pain that will make you beg for me to kill you!" Zeto threatened with a scowl and with a glare that seemed like it could kill. The bandit was sweating so much in fear I could smell it from four feet away.

"Okay, okay, we're being backed by a Dark Guild called Dark Riders! They give us some mages to back us up and we give them a cut of the earnings from the robberies! Please don't hurt me!" The man screamed terrified but I could see Zeto wasn't satisfied and punched the tree behind the bandit which broke the tree in half.

"Where are they and who's their best mage!? Answer me!" Zeto used the same tone but this time he charged his right fist in his magic which was black with a blue highlight lightning.

"They're over that way in a big building and their strongest mage is some kind of Slayer named Riker I think. That's all I know! Please don't hurt—"The bandit was promptly knocked out and the worst part was I could smell urine coming from the bandit. Zeto dragged him over to the rest of them and proceeded to tie him up with the rest of them.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked trying to cover my nose from the smell.

"I didn't expect him to piss himself! Really some criminals really don't have spines." Zeto finished while shaking his head. I started walking towards where the bandit was pointing with Zeto calling the Mayor on the communication lacrima.

"Hello Mayor we captured the bandits and are leaving them where the beacon is located."

"Ah thank you both for your hard work! You may come back to receive your reward."

"Thank you but we've just learned that these bandits are being backed by a nearby dark guild called Dark Riders. Marvell and I are going to take them out and before you ask the extra reward for the dark guild would be negotiated when we return."

"I understand, please be careful the both of you and good luck!" The Mayor finished and cut the feed just when we arrived at the guildhall. I was trying my best not to be afraid since this is my first time facing a dark guild without Team Natsu but Zeto is just as strong as Natsu so we could do this! I looked to see Zeto looking at me with a reassuring smile as he ruffled my hair. I smiled back and looked at the building which looked like a large run down and derelict bar. It was made out of wood, with a sign above the door that said Riders in worn out letters. Overall the building looked like it was ready to collapse. I looked towards Zeto who gave me a nod and started inhaling just as I was doing. _I can do this!_

" **Black Dragon…"**

" **Sky Dragon…"**

" **Roar!"**

* * *

 **Zeto's POV…**

Both roars mixed together and practically destroyed the building with only a few walls still standing. I could see some people unconscious and some trying to get up but what caught my attention was the lone figure walking out of what's left of the guildhall with an annoyed expression. Once he gotten closer I could see he was around my height and age as well as he's wearing black combat boots and black jeans. Along with that he's wearing a black tank top with violet streaks going diagonally across it with a black cloak the covers his whole body stopping just at his ankles and has a black fedora with some gold on it.

"You two have some nerve attacking us like that." He said calmly while getting closer to us. Once he got about 10 feet away from us I could see he's got violet oval eyes with a scar across his right one.

"Dark Guilds don't get courtesy from me Riker. I assume that is your name? The bandits that you guys backed told me after some light questioning." I said with a cocky tone to rile him up which it didn't work as all he did was make a tch sound.

"My name is Riker Rox, the Dark Riders' Shadow God Slayer and who are you two?" He asked politely surprisingly.

"My name is Zeto Nakahara, Black Dragon Slayer. Wendy you handle the other dark mages I've got Riker." I said while releasing some of my magic to get my muscles to relax for the upcoming fight. Riker did the same with his arms crossed with the same annoyed expression. Once I saw Wendy was a good distance from us, I dashed forward to get the first hit feeling my magic coursing towards my right hand which proceeded to light up in a black and blue lightning.

" **Black Dragon's Crushing Fist!"**

I've punched him but my fist literally went through him, literally! I saw him disappear for a second only for me to feel something kick in the back. I turned to block his next attack just in time. But he didn't stop at all, he kept trying to land a hit on me with me blocking or dodging his punches. Luckily, I spotted an opening, so when he tried punching me again with his right I caught it and proceeded with my comeback as I started feeling magic going for both of my feet.

" **Black Dragon's Crushing Talons!"**

While holding his fist I did a back flip with my feet hitting him in the face sending him flying in the air but I wasn't done still as I focused my magic into my right hand again and punched the ground for my follow up.

" **Black Dragon's Pillar!"**

Just before Riker hit the ground a black magic circle appeared right under him who released a black beam hitting him point blank and sent him in the air again but this time he recovered while landing on his feet. I got ready for a counterattack when I saw him inhaling through his mouth for a breath attack which I proceeded to do as well.

" **Shadow God's Bellow!"**

" **Black Dragon's Roar!"**

Both attacks collided with an immediate explosion that kicked up dust making me get in a stance just in case. When the dust cleared I didn't see him at all! I looked all around the area but didn't see him until I saw a shadow dash from the shadow of a tree rush towards me.

" **Shadow God's Dark Fist!"**

Riker rose with a shadow infused fist that hit me straight in the jaw. The force of the punch sent me into the air but I managed to recover just in time to dodge his kick and jump back a couple feet to get a breather. I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth as well as felt the blood slipping from my mouth. Once I spit the blood out and wiped my mouth I looked at Riker who was starting to flare his magic power as I got myself in a fighting stance once again. _I wonder how Wendy's doing…_

 **Wendy's POV…**

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

The whirlwind hit the five bandits in front of me sending them into the surrounding trees while even more of them came back. I looked around to see that I was surrounded by bandits. I started to get afraid; I mean they just keep coming one after the other! My eyes widen when an idea comes to mind as I sending my magic to both of my arms and as I soon felt my spell primed.

" **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"**

I spun myself around a full 180 degrees with my arms stretched out creating a powerful tornado around me that sent all the bandits sprawled out in all directions some actually knocked out. I started to slightly pant after the drain of my magic reserves. Before I could start to relax I felt a presence behind me. I turned to look to see Riker his clothes torn and tattered with an annoyed expression like last time but this time he was covered in shadows.

"The fact I had to use my **Secret Art: Shadow's Wrath** to bring the Dragon down is proof that he was strong but not strong enough." He said emotionlessly while charging his magic. I didn't know what to do, I mean he beat Zeto! _I'm not strong enough! Is this how it ends?_ Before I could muse further the wind picked up and multiple scents that smell of ash and iron came into my nose.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A large quantity of flames appeared from my left that hit Riker head on that sent him sprawling and grunting in pain. I turned around to see Natsu and Gajeel standing there with an angry expression on their faces.

"N-Natsu? Gajeel? How did you know?" I asked with relief.

"Carla had a vision of you being in trouble so we came running! Lucy and Gray are rounding up any more of these guys." Natsu answered and before Gajeel could put in his input Carla came out of nowhere and started chastising me.

"What were you thinking taking this job on your own! You should've taken Natsu or anyone for that matter!" Carla was almost yelling but I could tell she was worried sick. _Wait alone? Where's Zeto!? I've almost forgotten him!_

"Where's Zeto!?" I yelled as I got up looking at Riker who recovered and looked almost agitated. I ignored everyone's shock and confusion as I glared at the God Slayer.

"Taking a dirt nap just like all of you will be afterwards." He said as he started charging his magic into his left hand.

" **Shadow God's Fury!"**

As he punched forward, his fist unleashed hundreds of shadow fists and it hit the three of us. I felt like I've gotten punched all over my body just as I hit the ground. I saw Riker disappear into a shadow as it dashed towards us but was stopped by Gajeel as he sidestepped the shadow and in one fluid movement reached into the shadow, grabbed Riker and threw him towards Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.** Riker was sent flying into a tree as the three of us started inhaling.

" **Fire Dragon…"**

" **Iron Dragon…"**

" **Sky Dragon…"**

" **Roar!"**

All three roars combined into a **Unison Raid** which hit Riker dead on causing a massive explosion. I looked at Natsu and Gajeel who both had a serious expression on their faces. When I looked back there stood Riker with an official angry expression.

"I'm done with you three! This ends here!" He yelled as he started charging and flaring his magic into his hands as he held them at his right side. We got ready to either block or dodge it when I felt another presence.

" **Shadow Restraint!"**

I then noticed that presence was that we couldn't move at all! I couldn't move my limbs either and neither could the others. I saw Riker with a smug look on his face as he continued charging his magic.

"It ends here Dragon Slayers!" Riker yelled as he finished charging his spell.

" **God Slayer's Secret Art: Ultimate Shadow Cannon!"**

His hands opened a ball of shadows and launched a massive burst of shadow energy at us. I braced myself for the pain that was coming but felt nothing. When I opened my eyes I saw Zeto stopping the attack with his hands. We were in shock of this that we didn't feel the **Shadow Restraint** loses its effect but we still didn't move.

"Wendy, after this get me Porlyusica as fast you can! Tell her I sent for you!" Before either of could respond he began doing something that made us widened our eyes in shock.

 _He's eating the shadows from the attack!?_

He started sucking up the shadows which in return Riker stepped back in shock as Zeto finished eating.

"I'm gonna be honest here, your shadows taste like shit but it puts something in my stomach for now." Zeta said while flaring his magic power which was two times larger than before and started inhaling the air for a breath attack.

" **Black Dragon's Roar!"**

He released a larger roar that was black completely black and way bigger than before probably the size of a Unison Raid. The attack hit Riker dead on and it kept going as it destroyed the forest behind him in a line. When the dust cleared Riker was on the ground unconscious with his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Huh, I don't feel, oh wait there it is…" Zeto then proceeded to fall on his knees and fall unconscious as well with the three of us rushing to him.

"Zeto!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap! This may be smaller than the first one so I apologize in that regard but deadlines right? So thanks again for** **DarkxMoon21 for his Shadow God Slayer OC Riker Rox! As usual I will be accepting villains and any questions please PM me as I will answer them! Other than that please review, follow, favorite, PM or all! See you next Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Prime here along with another chapter of Fairy Tail's Black Dragon and it's early because I was in a good mood after I finished it! So thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the past two chapters! Also to the guest who told me to make the story as long as possible, I will try my absolute best to do this! I'm glad for those who like or love my story! Said guest also told me about Zeto having a split personality, this won't happen. Zeto is mentally stable and not a murderous cold blooded mage. If this came out like I was being rude I apologize as it was not intentional! So yeah that's it so let's get on with the story!**

 **Also I forgot to add but I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Magnolia, East Forest, Wendy's POV…**

* * *

After Zeto beat the Shadow God Slayer, the three of us along with Lucy took Zeto and started running towards Porlyusica's home in the forest while Gray with the Exceeds turn in the Dark Guild to the authorities as well as inform the Mayor the job is done and such. Zeto been in and out of consciousness since he ate those shadows with every time he was conscious he would groan in pain. After a ten minute trek we came across her house as just as Zeto lost consciousness again. While Natsu and Gajeel were holding up Zeto I went up the staircase in front of the group to knock on her door timidly. It's not that I don't like the woman but she is scary for her dislike against humans, although she's one herself though? A minute later she appeared with an angry scowl with her trademark broom already in hand.

"What do you want!? Did that idiot master of yours lose his magic again!?" She yelled and was getting ready to hit me with it until she noticed the other group behind me and before she could retort her eyes widened when she saw Zeto.

"My god… Zeto!? Get him inside now!" She uncharacteristically yelled in actual fear and the strange part was she knew him!? Natsu and Gajeel were shocked at first by her tone and personality change but they quickly recovered as they got him inside and placed him on the bed. Once they gently placed him on the bed Porlyusica pushed us out of the way and went over to Zeto's side as she looked him over then sighed tiredly like she was calming down.

"Alright, now you brats what did he eat? And don't you dare tell me what he ate for lunch!" She said angrily but with a worried tone. Before I could say anything Natsu stepped up.

"He ate shadows from a God Slayer's Secret Art that would've killed us if he didn't block it." Natsu said with a serious tone. She visibly relaxed as she went to a cabinet and pulled out a black bottle and went back to his side.

"That sure sound like him, always do things recklessly. You there Marvell I need you to use your healing magic on him to wake him up so I could use the medicine." She ordered me with a polite tone which again surprised me. Once I started healing him with my magic Zeto started to wake up with a groan as Porlyusica gave him the medicine and immediately he looked better like he was never sick or was in pain.

"Ugh, hey Porlyusica how you been?" He asked tiredly with his eyes closed.

"I've been fine, son although you should've visited me more often. I mean the last time I saw you was ten years ago!" She said with a friendly tone.

"Um so what's going on here?" Lucy asked dumbfounded while I asked my question.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine all he needs is a little bit of rest as for the other question, I'm his Godmother and I want you four out of my house now because I need to talk to him in private." She said with usual bitter tone.

"What!? You're his Godson!?" Natsu comically yelled and Porlyusica pulled out her Broom of Death out of nowhere and chased us out. _At least he's going to be fine. For now I need to get the reward and give his cut later then talk to Master about this. Maybe Zeto will join Fairy Tail?_

 **Zeto's POV…**

"Thanks, Porlyusica and I'm sorry. I've not been a good Godson to you. I should've visited." I said with remorse. She's always been there for me to help me when my training got out of hand and always patched me up as well as visited quite often when my father allowed it.

"Don't worry about it as you had your reasons with your father disappearing and all. But what matters is you're here after eating shadows! From a God Slayer no less! You know that's dangerous!" She yelled in worry trying to scold me.

"It was either I let them die or save them, you can guess what I chose since I'm here in your care." I said with a serious tone to make her understand my actions which worked. She backed off and exhaled as she went to a chest then proceeded to open it revealing a large file.

"This is a file that your father gave me when he left you on your own. He didn't tell me what it was about but he said it was for your eyes only. I'll take a step outside to give you privacy Zeto." She said while giving me the folder with a reassuring smile as she walked out. Once she closed the door I opened the file and the first thing I saw was recorder lacrima. I sent a little magic into the lacrima and it lit up giving out a voice that I haven't heard in years.

" **Zeto, if you're hearing this then you must be eighteen or older by now and found Porlyusica. First off, I'm sorry for leaving you without a word but believe me it's for the best. Secondly, I'm proud of you for getting this far but now you must learn things about yourself. Have you ever wondered why your magic is so weak? Why you run out of magic quicker than normal? The answer is that you have five seals that have locked your magic. When you were born you had too much magic that would've killed you if your mother hadn't placed those seals and even when you got older you would've been destroyed down to the last atom if your mother removed the seals all at once. Your mother died placing those seals on you to make sure that in a sense you've earned the right to those powers. In those files are the list of your seals but they don't explain how to break them so you'll have to go on a whim and figure it out. That is all I can tell you. My son, please continue to grow and live your life to the fullest."**

The lacrima's light finally dimmed then died as the recording finished along with the sole tear that fell. So it explains why my magic never progressed to that of a true Dragon Slayer but still doesn't explain why he left and what does he mean 'it's for the best?' Placing the question along with the lacrima to the side I opened the scroll and read the list of my seals.

Seal of Anger

Seal of Vengeance

Seal of Hope

Seal of Forgiveness

Seal of Redemption

These were the seals that each had a name that must fit the requirement. I read the names and figured to deal with them another time. I got the files together as they had more information to look at and **requiped** them as I went outside and saw Porlyusica outside sweeping and when she saw me she gave me that usual paternal smile.

"Thank you for giving me the folder as it answered some questions. I'm going to go back to Magnolia to pick up my cut and I'll swing on by to catch up properly." I said with a smile as I started my walk out of the forest with her waving at me. Luckily, the others' scents are still fresh so I just followed it out. Along the way I've kept thinking about the message left for me. _So my mother placed seals on me, to protect me from myself huh?_

A good twenty minutes later I finally reached Magnolia around 5:30 so I still had time to stop by Fairy Tail to pick up my cut from the job. After walking through the town for another ten minutes, I reached the guildhall's front door. Already I could hear the guild's members brawling with things being thrown all over the place and such. Once I opened the door, I ducked to dodge an incoming chair thrown at my head by accident. I continued through the chaos hoping to find the blue haired Dragon Slayer when I found her at the bar with the same short man who I have to assume is the guild master and as I got closer they both looked at my direction. Wendy with a relieved smile on her and the old man with a calculating look as he's waiting to see what happens.

"Yo Wendy thanks for getting me to Porlyusica! I don't know what would've happen if you guys didn't get there in time." I said with a sheepish expression.

"It's nothing after all you saved us from that attack, which reminds me how could you do that?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Before you answer her question, I would like to thank you for going with Wendy on this job and saving her, Natsu as well as Gajeel. If it's in my power, I'll grant you anything." The old man said with seriousness in his voice.

"I don't want anything but my cut from Wendy but thank you for the offer and to answer your question Wendy I can eat shadows, poison and death magic but all of them are toxic for me so even though I get a boost I have a chance of dying if I wasn't brought to Porlyusica as she has the medicine." I said with a friendly tone as I looked behind me to see the chaos.

"Is it always like this?" I asked while pointing behind me. The old man started chuckling along with Wendy giggling.

"Yes, it's always like this but this a part that makes Fairy Tail a family. Each member here looks at each other as their own family even if they squabble like this. One member's sadness is everyone's sadness as well. We help each other to grow and become stronger so we can better ourselves." I listened to his entire speech and I actually felt attached to it. _Family huh?_

"Hmm I see, Wendy do you have my cut? It's getting dark out." I said with the same friendly tone as before. She nodded and gave me the pouch that had my cut. Once I checked it was the correct amount I turned to leave when suddenly Natsu appeared right in front of me. That is when I noticed that the brawling finished and it was deathly quiet that a pin could drop and cause an echo.

"Why you leaving?" He asked with actual confusion.

"My business here is done so I'm leaving. Why do you want another fight because I'm way too tired for one right now." I said with a sigh but was surprised as he gave me a toothy grin.

"What no! We should party to thank you for saving our butts! If it weren't for you we wouldn't be here! Come on stick around for your own party!" He yelled with the same grin as before. I looked around to see everyone with an expectant look. I sighed as I smiled and nodded which resulted in everyone cheering. Everyone started partying, drinking and laughing and surprisingly I felt comfortable like this was home. I spent the majority of the party with Makarov the guild master, Natsu and surprisingly I learned that I could hold my liquor when I out drank Cana, the alcoholic. I also hung around Wendy as well every now and then.

Finally after a few hours of partying I started going back to the inn that I went to when I first arrived with a content smile on my face. On the way there I started doing some serious thinking about Fairy Tail. _They treat each other like family than just coworkers. Along with that they seem to party just for anything. I've never felt this comfortable in a single place before until I came here to Magnolia. Should I join?_

My thoughts however were quickly dashed aside when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned my behind to see a woman that was 4'1 in a dark cloak that would make anyone suspicious and I could see her eyes were the same green mischievous eyes.

"What do you want Eto?" I asked with scowl as I prepared my magic just in case. All she did was lower her hood that revealed her messy long green hair and her pouting face.

"Aww come one Zeeeto why do you do have to be so rude? I come visit my big brother and all you do is give me a scowl and prepare your magic!" She said with the same pout. _God I hate when she says my name with that singing tone of hers._

"I will ask one more time, what do you want?" I repeated as I emphasized on the last words. My magic came to the point that it flared in my arms appearing like black and blue lightning. Surprisingly she flared her magic with that same cheerful smile, her magic flare was black in color with some red lightning crackling all around her and it has a stronger feel to it.

"I wouldn't bare your fangs at me Zeeeto; I'm a lot stronger than I was three years ago and unlike you I don't care if the town along with its residents get caught in the cross fire." She said with the same cheerful voice from before along with same smile while giggling most likely thinking of the destruction we'd cause. Knowing she was right, I stopped flaring my magic with Eto doing the same.

"Now, since I like my big brother so much I'll tell you why I'm here!" Eto said while disappearing from thin air to appear on the bench to my left sitting down while gesturing do the same. I refused and just stared at her waiting for to continue.

"Alright fine, since you're going to be like that. Cinder and Rayo have become Third Generation Dragon Slayers just a couple of days ago." She said with the same cheerful tone while swinging her legs in and out from the bench.

"So they took a shortcut to become stronger? Tch, pathetic." I said with a scowl as I looked towards the moon remembering those two hot heads.

"Well then again I don't know if I should call them Third Generation maybe Fifth Generation? Meh, we'll find out later or maybe we won't?" She said with a tone of sadness in her cheerful voice. I looked towards her face to see a sad expression which was rare in the 18 year old Dragon Slayer.

"Should I be worried about them then? And what do you mean Fifth Generation?" I asked before I went to the next subject.

"I don't know if they're still angry but we both know how they are but they have matured a bit. As for the second question, they've each implanted two Dragon Lacrimas inside of each other so that's why they are currently in a coma for the past three days. I've never seen those two in so much pain; I thought they would die from shock." She said with a more depressed tone. I sighed before I continued.

"I'm not going back Eto, besides it's their decision to go through with that. Although I'm in shock that you care so much about them dying considering that you thrive on death." I said with a mocking tone.

"You know if you're going to be like that, then maybe I should 'thrive' on your corpse!" She yelled with an angry tone as she stood up flaring her magic at the same time. I knew what she was trying to do so I didn't even flinch. _Now that I think about it, nothing these days make me even flinch. Thank you father for giving me something to compare things with._

"You may calm down Eto, you may be stronger than me but killing me won't do you any favors. Besides, didn't you just tell me you wouldn't care if the town was destroyed if we fought?" I said with a calm voice knowing she'll calm down. After a few seconds her magic stopped flaring and she sat down with a depressed expression.

"Although the guild is like my family, it feels awfully lonely there without you there Zeto." She said with a longing tone mixed with her depressed one.

"Then leave, nothing is holding you there; after all you are basically their strongest member there if not stronger than Aku—"

"He's gotten stronger as well, way stronger than master. Maybe just as strong as a Wizard Saint. Plus, I just can't leave them like you can; I've been there since I was eight while you only joined four years ago then left after the Sky Incident." She said with a calmer voice but you can tell she's still depressed.

"I understand and you're right but I won't come back. Now I have to go, so take care of yourself Eto." I said while turning to walk away but in an instant I felt arms around my waist, I turned around to see Eto hugging me.

"At least give me a hug before you go; after all I haven't seen you in three years and I came to tell you how things been going." I turned around and gave her the hug she asked as I sighed.

"Knowing you Eto, you'll come visit me again so I'll see you soon." I said as I let go and started walking away. I turned to see her smiling at me like before then just disappeared again. I've kept walking with a sigh. _What a day._

* * *

 **The next day…**

I was on my way to Fairy Tail to sign up after doing some thinking. Although it seems like a good idea and could help me in the long run I was still worried about what Eto said about Cinder and Rayo becoming Third Generation Slayers. Even if they implanted two Dragon Lacrimas they're still Third Generation Slayers to me. _Then again because of my actions they felt like this was their only option to get stronger._

My thoughts were broken when I felt someone grab my wallet and take off with it. I turned to see a black haired shirtless young man probably my age with torn cargo pants and skate boarding shoes.

"Hey what the hell it's empty? Who walks around with an empty wallet?" He said with frustration in his voice.

"Someone who can use basic **requip** magic and is smart about thieves." I answered with a scowl and gesturing for my wallet back. He gave me back my wallet as turned to leave when I noticed he's trying to get by so I decided to do him a favor.

"Hey how about I take you somewhere to eat as it seems you haven't had a good meal in some time. Come one it's on me and you don't have to pay me back." I said with an honest tone. He seemed to be thinking about it and nodded so I led him towards a nearby diner.

"So what's your name?" I asked while taking a sip from my water as my 'companion' is wolfing down all the food.

"The name is Raijin. Yours?" He replied while chewing his food.

"Zeto." I replied back with my usual tone. Suddenly Raijin stopped eating and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Why are you doing this? After all I did try to rob you." He asked me.

"Because I know how it is to survive when you're on your own. Although I didn't steal to survive." I finished with a slight mocking tone.

"Well how did you survive then?" He asked with a curious tone.

"I trained, fought, did jobs, joined an all Dragon Slayer Guild, and left after a year and now I'm here." I said all in one go while Raijin just nodded as he understood. The rest of the time was silent as we both went our separate ways. I proceeded to walk towards the East Forest to talk to Porlyusica as I promised I would. After walking for thirty minutes I reached her home in a tree and walked up to her to knock. After a few seconds she opened the door with a scowl and then with a small smile.

"Welcome back Zeto, what you need?" She said with a caring tired tone.

"I came here to talk but I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother? Whenever I asked father he would either change the subject or tell me very little." I asked genuinely curious.

"Ah but of course, I don't mind. Well to start off your mother's name if you didn't know it already was Hikari Nakahara a Light Dragon Slayer and an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail. She was beautiful with long black hair and soft grey eyes. You have your mother's eyes actually but with your father's sharpness to them." She said with a remembering tone and expression.

"I see, and what my father has a human form? I've never seen it." I asked.

"Yes he does, you look like him sort of." She said with the same tone and expression as I gestured her to continue.

"Back to subject, your mother was extremely kind to everyone and would always help everyone out one way or the other. Along with that she was quite powerful to the point she could beat Gildarts if she wanted to. But she was slightly reckless so every time she gotten hurt she would come to me and we became excellent friends to the point when you were born, she named me your Godmother. I was so honored." She said with calm face but with a tear falling down her face.

"And before you ask no I don't know how your mother met your father and became his mate. She wouldn't tell me but she was happy so I hadn't told the guild where she disappeared but told them she was leaving the guild for some time off. However, when your father came to me when she died, I had to go back to Fairy Tail and explain that she has passed away. The guild was so crushed that they couldn't move on until your father came to the guild and erased their memories of her saying that Hikari wouldn't them to be in despair." She said with a more noticeable depressed tone.

"Thank you Porlyusica for telling me this, although I'm quite surprised father hasn't told me anything about her." I said with sad confusion at my father's refusal to talk about my mother at all.

"If I had to guess, he's probably mourning and grief at her loss so he probably feels responsible for what happened and before you ask, I don't know how she died but according to your father she's buried on Tenrou Island but I'm not sure though as he was still grieving extremely." She answered with the sad tone. I nodded in understanding and quickly changed the subject.

I stayed with Porlyusica for another a couple hours catching up in both our adventures and Fairy Tail's antics. Eventually, I decided to call it a day as I went back to Magnolia to go to Fairy Tail to join and at least follow my mother in her footsteps as well as live up to father's expectations.

When I arrived at Fairy Tail it was close to getting to sundown but that didn't stop the brawling that I could hear from outside the door. Before I could open I heard a loud chilling voice from inside.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS! YOU JUST RUINED MY CAKE!" A loud female voice boomed and suddenly the fighting stopped then it grew extremely quiet. I chuckled as I pushed through the door and entered the spacious building. As I walked past some of the members would either nod or wave at me then go back to putting back the tables and chairs where they belong. As I continued down towards the bar where Makarov was drinking and with Mirajane behind the bar cleaning some glasses. Once I got close Makarov noticed my presence as he raised an eyebrow as he finished his drink. I looked around to see everyone watching especially the other Dragon Slayers including a blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer with unreadable expression.

"Hello, Zeto how can I help you?" He asked curiously while looking at me like he's trying to figure something out.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail." I asked with a smile and utmost politeness. Unsurprisingly he smiled like how a grandfather would at his grandchildren when he's proud.

"Yes you may, Zeto!" He exclaimed with a smile with everyone in the building cheering. I smiled as I looked around with everyone still cheering and screaming.

"Where would you like your guild mark and what color would it be?" He asked while holding a magic stamp in his right hand. I proceeded to lower my coat a bit to reveal my right shoulder.

"Right shoulder with the color black and with gold as the outline." I stated as Makarov or now Master Makarov nodded as he placed the stamp on my shoulder and felt the magic tingling of the mark appearing. As he removed the stamp I could see it was black with gold outline just like I asked and with that I turned around to show my guild mark to everyone to see and they cheered even louder if it were possible. I just continued to smile as everyone started partying again just like last time but with more happiness.

 _This is truly home…_

* * *

 **Hey that's a wrap on the third chapter of FTBD or BDF! I would like to thank a good friend of mine for his OC Raijin! Also anyone liked Eto from Tokyo Ghoul? I like the series except for Root A and Re. I tried extremely hard to keep the OC in character but decided to tone her down because her true personality too sadistic for this, even though she's like on my top liked characters! Rest assured this is not a crossover I just borrowed a character from another franchise (actually 3 so try to figure it out! Their names are in this chapter so PM me when you get the franchises that these characters belong to. It's a contest!). And yes Acnologia is slightly OOC but not much only that he's a more caring father in his own way. If you have any questions ask me right away! So you guys know the drill so review, follow, favorite, PM, take over Fiore (wait what!?).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed, submitted a huge amount of OCs (I'm looking at you 2015 Lewamus Prime lol) followed and favorited as I got you another chapter into Zeto's story! Also I've been playing Forza Horizon again and the topic came up from my friends of what is your favorite dream car! Mine would be Mclaren P1 or the 2015 Corvette Stingray! What's yours? So other than that there's nothing to add so yeah Chapter 4~**

 **Also I do not own Fairy Tail as it respectively belongs to the plot twist king Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **Magnolia's East Forest, Zeto's POV…**

" **Black Dragon's Crushing Fist!"**

The boulder was destroyed into absolute dust as I attacked it out of frustration. I've been trying to break my at least one of my seals for the past two hours to no success. I sighed in frustration as I took a seat on the ground as exhaustion caught up to me. I sat there while looking at the file from my father as I looked at the information again for the tenth time. Once I saw that it had the same information as before, I was about to **requip** the file away when I felt that same ominous presence behind me, then I felt arms around my neck.

"Hi Zeeeto!" Eto returns with the same singing tone that annoyed me. I moved to remove her arms of me when I felt no weight on my back and only to see her in front of me sitting down with her legs crossed. This time she was wearing a white dress that had green zig zag lines around the waist but they stopped short before touching the middle with blue jeans, green shoes, her hair was free and messy as always. She was wearing the same smile she had when we spent time together either in the guild or on jobs. _If it was one thing I regret after_ leaving Doragon no su _was to leave you by yourself._

"How are you Eto? It'd been a couple of weeks since I last saw you." I said with a polite smile, which she appreciated and returned with a beaming one.

"Wow you being in Fairy Tail for two weeks and you're being nice to me on our second date? Maybe I should join?" She said with a giggle as she put her 'thinking face', which was her looking up and putting her index finger on her chin while narrowing her eyes. _But she's right, ever since I joined Fairy Tail I changed quite a bit as I'm much more patient and fun loving as well; as well a lot more trusting. At the same time doing missions with the other members had me get stronger as I have better magic control so I could last longer in a fight._

"Well I've been fine thanks for asking and what are those files about?" She said while picking one up.

"Well these files are from my father and they explain the revelation of seals that I have that lock my magic from reaching my full potential. Sadly, there's no sure explanation on how to break them" I finished explaining as I saw her eye the documents as she read through them.

"Hmm, well judging from the way the seals are named, maybe you have to do something like for this one, the Seal of Anger. Perhaps you have to get really angry?" She said with genuine concern with the intent to help me.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking but no matter what I couldn't break a single seal." I said with a tired sigh.

"Well you'll figure it out; after all you are the Prince of the Apocalypse." She said with a gleeful tone as he handed back the files. I took the files then proceeded to **requip** them out of existence as I got up so did Eto.

"Where you going?" She asked as she walked alongside me with her trademark smile.

"Well I got to go back to Fairy Tail to get a job so I can pay my rent, get some food, some fun along the way and that strawberry chocolate cake you're probably going to ask me." I said with a knowing smile as I saw her eyes enlarge.

"Seriously!? Please get me one from that bakery nearby that expensive restraint! They're so good!" She started hopping and holding on to my right arm childishly as always when her favorite treats are mentioned. _Even at the age of eighteen she's still childish even though she has the power to directly challenge a Wizard Saint and give him a run for his money as long she's serious._

"Alright I will, since you took the time to visit me, which reminds me. What is the real reason you're here?" I asked politely to not upset her just in case.

"Two things, Cinder and Rayo woke up last week; they're very lively. I haven't mentioned you at all or that I've left the guild twice to visit Magnolia so I don't raise suspicion. Second, remember Deus? He's on a job that requires him to escort a merchant's caravan that goes from Crocus to guess where?" She said with a worried expression while trying to be playful.

"Magnolia, shit." I remember Deus, the Steel Dragon Slayer as he wasn't too fond of me and was known in the guild for having the best nose even among other Dragon Slayers with a temperament that puts Dragons to shame. Along with that, Master even had to put Akuma or Cinder to go with him on jobs to keep him under control so he wouldn't destroy any town or village because of his lack for restraint.

"Who's with him?" I asked a bit urgently.

"Sadly, no one, Akuma was on an S-Class job, Cinder, Rayo were still recovering, I was on trial with the Magic Council and everyone else is scared of him. Before you ask he'll be here somewhere in a few days." While she said this she was raising each of her fingers while counting.

"Great wait, what do you mean you were on trial with the Magic Council!?" I yelled quite comically, I mean yes gets into trouble but never on this scale that the Magic Council has to intervene! She started chuckling sheepishly while putting her index fingers against each other quite nervously.

"What did you do?" I said while emphasizing every word.

"Okay but you can't get mad at me." She said trying to put some authority in her voice but failed.

"What did you do?" I repeated with the same tone while crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"So I just finished a job when I decided to go to a bar that served nonalcoholic drinks because all the restaurants and stands were closed except for the bars. I went up and asked for any nonalcoholic drink, so when my order was being done some guy strikes a conversation with me and I being nice continue with the conversation. However, when I turned to take a drink, I think I took the wrong one and it had alcohol…the rest is fuzzy." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay what did you break that required the Council's attention?" I asked impatiently.

"I might have destroyed the bar." She said quickly while flinching and put her head down.

"Oh that's not too bad, I don't see why the Coun—"

"Along with maybe five blocks of the town including half of the Mayor's house." She said a lot more quickly than before. I felt a tick mark appear on my head before I lost it.

"YOU WHAT!?" I screamed which sent all wildlife within the area scatter all directions while Eto flinched.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" She said while placing her hands in front of her. I fumed for a more seconds until I calmed down.

"I'm going to guess the reason you're here is because Master payed off the Council under the pretense that it was an accident and because you're the only Dragon Slayer that can't even take a sip of alcohol." I said with a slight mocking voice.

"Also he took all my money to help pay for the rebuilding, I don't even have enough to pay rent!" She exclaimed rather comically just as we entered Magnolia drawing the people's attention for a split second before going back to their business.

"You're an S-Class Dragon Slayer, just grab an S-Class job and you'll be back on your feet in no time at all." I said as we continued on the path to my apartment to grab a couple things.

"That's true but the ones we got are too easy, I need a challenge. How about you, since Fairy Tail is 'Fiore's strongest guild' you should have some good ones! Please go get one!" She asked excitedly.

"I can't I'm not S-Class, the same rules apply, so I need to ask an S-Class from Fairy Tail to bring me along and I'm not asking Erza or Laxus." I said without an expression or specified tone.

"What!? But you were S-Class back at Doragon no su! How are you not S-Class in Fairy Tail! It should've carried over or something especially because you got stuck against Akuma…" We both shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah but don't worry about it, I've heard that in a few months were going to have the S-Class Trials again. So I'll work hard to be able to participate." I said with a confident tone just we reached my apartment.

"So what's the plan Zeto?" She asked as we went in.

"Well I'm going to leave Magnolia today for the week and hopefully my scent would've left with the wind and he won't destroy half the town looking for me." I said while packing some extra clothes.

"Ah can I come with? I got nothing else to do." She asked as she lay on my couch.

"Sure, I'm probably going to need the company now come on we've got to get to the train station." I ordered but before I could head out the door, I felt Eto grab by arm. I turned around to see her with a mischievous smile that spelled out trouble.

"How about we take my method of transportation hmm? It's a lot much faster than going on a train." She said with a sly tone that sent a chill down my spine because of her possessing an ability that is exclusive to only her and that was why all Dragon Slayers fear her 'punishment' or method of 'transportation'. I started sweating bullets as I continued to make excuses all the while stuttering.

"Don't worry about it, its, its fine I'll go by train!" I tried to leave but all that accomplished was giving more fuel to the fire that was Eto. She let go of me as she started laughing which was cute until it I realized that it was turning from a laugh to quiet cackle and before I could react she hugged me then our surroundings turned black along with my vision and with that I screamed as we disappeared in a blink of an eye with my screams leaving a faint echo.

* * *

 **Two days later, Wendy's POV…**

"We're back everyone!" I yelled out to the guild as I came back from a job that had me out of town for two days with Levy and Lucy. Everyone replied a welcome back before going back to their conversations and drinking. While Lucy, Levy went to their table to talk about their books and such I went to the bar for something to drink as well ask Mirajane a question.

"Hi Mira can I get an orange juice please?" I asked politely with Mira nodding a yes as she went to get me the drink while I looked around the guild really quick to see if the Zeto, Natsu and Gajeel are here. Luckily, I saw Natsu and Gajeel arm wrestling just as Mira came with the orange juice.

"Um Mira have you seen Zeto lately? I haven't seen him in a few days." I asked politely with a worried tone.

"You're right it's been a few days and he hasn't come in to get a job either. Natsu, Gajeel! Have you seen Zeto recently?" Mira asked yelling to get their attention but they both shook their heads no. Now I'm worried, but then again he's only been with us two weeks and from what little he told us he's been on his own ever since his Dragon left him. So maybe he's just not used to being around people for long periods of time. When I heard a nearby door close I looked up to see Master and Laxus walking down the stairs.

"Mira, Laxus and I our going to meet with Yajima, We'll be back in a few hours!" Master said with a wave as Mirajane nodded and waved back while Laxus simply grunted as they left. I continued drinking my juice when Lucy came over with Cana as we continued talking for a couple hours not knowing the imminent danger that is coming.

 **Unknown POV…**

"Thank you sir for the escort! Here's the payment that we agreed on!" The merchant handed me the money with a smile which I didn't care for. Once I checked it was the correct amount, I left the merchant without a word to go drink for fun. There wasn't a single attack on this entire trip here, that's a full week! I think there should be a guild here to trash and maybe a good challenge will show up! I started to smile with a cruel expression when I smelled an old scent that was very familiar, I inhaled a bit more. Scratch that it was extremely familiar. _Zeeeeto…_

I started following the scent for a while until I reached a large building that looked like a guildhall. _This must be that Fairy Tail I've been hearing so much about. Wouldn't surprise me if Zeto joined these losers, since he would probably join whoever was asking._ I looked around to see young boy probably thirteen give or take with an older man with blue hair and a ridiculous looking moustache going towards the door. I grinned as I just knew how to get their attention along with Zeto's. I started walking towards them with a sinister smile as I started inhaling air…

 **Gajeel's POV…**

After we were interrupted from our arm wrestling match, neither of us had the drive to continue so I went over to my usual table and started eating some quality iron when the doors exploded inwards. I jerked my head up to see Romeo and his dad sent flying in with cuts as well as bruises from whatever hit them. I looked towards the door to see a lone man that smelled awfully like steel. When he stepped into the guild I could see he was around my height, was as built as Sparky, light skin, green eyes that has snake like pupils, steel grey short spiky hair with some stubble on his chin, he wasn't wearing a shirt but was wearing a black toga going across his torso and wearing black combat pants that reached his ankles while wearing black combat boots. I was already enraged along with everyone else in the building when we saw him looking for around like he was looking for someone.

"Oi! Fairies, I'm looking another Dragon Slayer named Zeto! Where the fuck is he?" He asked like he didn't just attack to of our members. Before I could say anything, Salamander already started.

"You don't get to ask questions you bastard for what you did to Macao and Romeo!" He screamed as he charged at him with his fist flaming.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The newcomer just smirked as he dodged his punch then proceeded to grab his arm and judo throw him across the room to the bar as I went for a ranged approach.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

The grey hurricane full of iron shards went straight for him but again the man just smirked.

" **Steel Dragon's Roar!"**

His dark steel colored hurricane completely over took mine and hit me dead on. I felt like I was hit by a train as I crashed into a table which broke upon impact. I felt cuts all around me along with a large pain on my torso. I looked to see Salamander getting up, along with the Demon Barmaid who got into her **Satan Soul Take-Over** , Wendy came over to me and started healing my wounds and already I could feel my wounds heal. I looked up to see the man with his hands on his hips with a smirk.

"In case you Fairies were wondering, my name is Deus, the Steel Dragon Slayer!" He said while dashing towards me when I threw my fist forward.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

My arm changed from a normal arm to an iron club that hit him dead in the face which sent the bastard flying outside. We all charged our magic to hit all at once while he was still getting up.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Evil Explosion!"**

The ranged magic attacks hit Deus all at the same time which resulted into a massive explosion that caused some damage to the surrounding area including some of the buildings. We all smirked thinking that we beat the Dragon Slayer but boy were we wrong. While the dust and smoke was clearing we heard a maniacal laugh coming from it. When it cleared we were in shock in what we were seeing. Deus' entire body was covered in dark steel scales that weren't even scratched, along with that he was still laughing like a maniac.

"How do you like my **Steel Dragon Scales**!?" He was still laughing so hard he clutched his stomach. I growled as I started surging my magic throughout my body.

" **Iron Dragon's Scales!"**

I grinned as I felt my body turn into Iron then rushed him with a punch to the face that connected but the shocking thing was that Deus didn't flinch or budge just smiled. Before I could do anything, he head butted me which sent pain all over my skull as I felt the scales on my forehead crack. I just ignored the pain as I sent my magic coursing towards my right arm and turned it into club as I punched him but all that happened was the same result. He merely smirked as he kicked me into the chest sending me reeling back a few feet as I felt my ribs buckle along with the scales cracking from the kick.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu tried to punch but Deus took the hit then proceeded to punch him in the stomach hard that Natsu bent over coughing just as Deus decided to kick him in the stomach again but sent him flying into a wall. I saw Wendy debate helping me, Natsu or try fighting the Slayer until I nodded her to go help Natsu. I got up just as the Demon Barmaid was sent reeling from an attack towards me; luckily I grabbed her arm before she could hit the floor.

"Thanks Gajeel, but any ideas?" She asked with a tired expression as we both stared at the bastard who attacked us and was still smirking. _This bastard is playing with us!_

I nodded towards Mira which luckily she understood the plan: tag team. We both dashed at him in a blink of an eye as we both repeatedly punched or kicked him, luckily for us he was on the defensive as he either blocked or dodged not being able to find an opening. During the skirmish, I saw a flash of pink at the corner of my eye behind Deus, which caused me to grin. I backed up as I sent magic to my left arm to my **Iron Dragon's Sword** to use as a distraction which worked as he backed up, giving Mira the opening she needed to give him a sharp uppercut to the jaw that sent him in the air just as Natsu was above us.

"It's over Steel Dragon! **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!** " Natsu started punching him into the ground repeatedly so fast that I couldn't count how many times he hit him. _How ironic, he used that same spell to beat me when we we're enemies and he's using it on a Steel Dragon Slayer._ I smiled at the thought while Deus was falling Natsu decided to REALLY end it.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"**

The punch hit him straight in the face so hard it sent him deeper into the ground while creating a crater right underneath him as Natsu jumped back to our side. When the dust cleared Deus was getting up with some difficulty but what really shocked us for the third time today was all he had on his scales were scratches with a crack on his cheek which sealed up quickly like there wasn't a crack or fracture there at all. However, he wasn't grinning or laughing but was wearing a pissed expression, as her bared his fangs at us.

"That actually hurt, but now I'm done playing around!" He roared the last part as his magic flared with dark green color. But what worried us was that we could feel his magic charge up.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Reaper's Steel Sword Dance!"**

When he finished chanting both his arms turned into large dark steel broadswords as he did a full 360 degree spin that sent powerful shockwaves at us. When one of them hit me I felt like I've been cut in half even though I was still whole even the pain was too much for me to bear as I fell to the ground unconscious.

 **Wendy's POV…**

I was luckily able to duck under one of the shockwaves but the others weren't as lucky as I went to heal Mira, when Gajeel hit the ground from the **Secret Art** unconscious just as I finished. I looked to see Natsu was barely standing but was okay more or less. I proceeded to try to get to Gajeel when Deus appeared right in front of me, before I could move he grabbed my hair and pulled me up with me screaming as he quickly threw me away from the two of them.

"You four are an embarrassment! I understand that demon looking chick being weak but the rest of you are Dragon Slayers, you don't even deserve the title. But luckily for you I'll end it right here, that way you can spare your foster Dragons anymore dishonor." He said with an angry tone but I didn't flinch.

"You're wrong; you don't deserve the title of Dragon Slayer if you act like this! I'm sure your Dragon is disappointed in you for your actions!" I yelled back in defiance and probably rage, which he didn't take lightly.

"Silence!" He roared as he cast his breath attack that hit me head on sending me to the floor skidding to a stop as I felt the stinging from the steel shards from the roar including the force of impact from it. I tried to get up but I just couldn't move even when I saw him walking towards me with one of his arms transformed into a sword. I heard everyone cry out my name to move but I just couldn't, I looked to see Natsu and Mira trying to get up but they also couldn't get up to help. I heard yelling as I saw everyone from the guildhall running towards us while I heard someone inhaling. That sent me to look in front of me as Deus was readying his breath attack.

"No, everyone get back!" I called out for them but it was too late as Deus unleashed his roar at the others which caused a large amount of screams of pain. I had tears in my eyes as I saw a black boot stop right in front of my face; I looked up to see a grinning Deus.

"Say goodnight, Fairy!" He yelled as he swung down as I braced for the pain that didn't come. _Huh?_ I opened my eyes to see the greatest thing I've seen today, Zeto blocking the sword one handed with an angry expression and me yelling in pure happiness.

"Zeto!"

* * *

 **And there you go cliffhanger! I do apologize but when I reached that point I was truly stuck to either keep going or cliffhanger it, so I asked a couple friends and well now you know the result! Those who I asked for it you know who you are so thanks again! So as you can see I posted early again! So this is the plan! I'll post once a week when the chapter is ready so you guys can enjoy it! Every chapter will be posted before Mondays around the weekends starting from Friday to Monday! So make sure you review or PM me to tell me your thoughts so I can improve! I usually start writing the chapter a day after the recent post. Finally the bad news for some people, the OC Submissions are closed! Sorry!** **Other than that see you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up guys and welcome to another EARLY chapter of Fairy Tail's Black Dragon! So obviously this continues right off where we left off and as much as I wanted to avoid this, but alas I couldn't so forgive me! Listen to a Blaze that Burns Evil Hearts—Ost for this part, I listened to this song for this fight scene considering I needed inspiration. Finally, for those who are wondering Zeto wears a slightly modified of Kirito's trench coat from SAO, but without the sheath on his back along with the belts criss cross his chest. Also the grey lining is blue instead. So yeah Chapter 5!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **Zeto's POV…**

"So you're here now huh Zeto? I thought you might have run off before I got here." Deus said with a mocking tone as he kept pushing the sword towards me but that didn't matter because I was so angry.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to avoid you so we wouldn't meet like this Deus, but here we are! Yes, I left but not in fear of you but because I wanted to avoid repercussions of what will happen here but now… I don't care…" I seethed as I felt my anger increase my strength as I pushed back the sword back one handed. At the same time I felt my magic flare but this magic was foreign as it felt like mine but stronger and it felt like there's more coming too. _Could this be? I broke a Seal!?_ I looked over to Deus as he regained his stance from the overwhelming magic surge coming from me as I walked towards him and of course being Deus, he charged me with another swing of his sword, which I caught just as easily.

"Deus, you've made plenty of mistakes in your life but your biggest one was attacking Fairy Tail!" I screamed as I pushed the sword aside then sent magic to my right foot.

" **Black Dragon's Crushing Talons!"**

I did a back flip with my foot connecting with his face but I was done yet as I tried a spell I was taught to use but I couldn't back then.

" **Black Dragon's Chain!"**

A black magic circle appeared from my right hand as a chain flew from the circle towards Deus as it snaked forward extremely fast as it coiled around Deus in the air. I then proceeded to swing him towards the ground, hard. Once he crashed into it, leaving a small crater I yanked the chain back towards me as it flung him into the air and coming towards me as I readied my magic on my left hand just as he was flying towards me.

" **Black Dragon's Crushing Fist!"**

My hand hit him square in the jaw as the force sent him away from me a few feet away. As Deus was getting up I saw shards of steel falling from his face which Deus quickly noticed and snarled at me as he got up. He roared at me as he charged me with his right arm raised and already in sword form. When he was within range, he swung down with the sword with me staying still until at the last second I sent magic to my left hand and grabbed the sword one handed stopping it entirely.

"How are you this strong, Nakahara!? You weren't this strong back when you were in our guild!" He screamed as he tried to overpower me.

"That because I found a reason to fight! To get stronger!" I yelled as I sent magic to my right hand.

"And what's that! To protect these weaklings!?" He replied back as my anger reached new heights which showed in my magic flaring.

"They are not weaklings! They are Fairy Tail! The people who I will protect with my life! My family!" I screamed as I forced his sword arm downwards as I punched the base of the sword and quite literally breaking it which caused Deus to scream as held his now broken, normal arm and as he started backing up in fear, I stalked forward with my right fist pulsing with my Black Dragon Slayer magic.

"Alright, I give up! Just stop! Get away!" He begged as he fell on his ass in fear while having his left arm in the air trying to stop me. Once I reached him, I sent some of my magic to my left foot as I proceeded to curb stomp him.

The force of the stomp created a small crater and sent him into the ground unconscious, with his eyes rolled up into his head and with a stunned yet fearful expression on his face. I sighed as I went back to the others to check up on them. When I got there Wendy was healing Gajeel as Mira and Natsu were helping the others.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked and luckily everyone either nodded or voiced that they were. I crouched next to Wendy as she stopped using her healing magic. I tried to see her face but it was covered by her bangs.

"Gajeel will be alright, he just needs rest for now and also…" She stopped talking as she out of nowhere hugged me that almost sent me into the ground but held I held my balance.

"Thank you, Zeto for coming back to us." She said quietly but enough for me to hear and the others who were close to us. I smiled as I returned the hug.

"Of course, I meant what I said back there. Family watches each other's backs right?" I replied as I let go of her and went to help Natsu lift Gajeel to take him to the infirmary.

After we got him to the infirmary, I went back outside with Wendy and Natsu in tow as Mira was already outside keeping an eye on the unconscious Steel Dragon Slayer. I walked up to Deus and stopped a few feet short as I felt that familiar presence. I looked up to see Eto jumping from the roof of a building and landing between me and Deus as she had her back turned to us crouching to Deus' side.

"Whoa, who's she!" I heard Natsu ask in shock of her sudden appearance.

"Hi! My name is Eto and I'm Zeto's younger sister!" She said with a smile as she turned to face us.

"What! Zeto you didn't say you had a sister!" Natsu yelled quite comically with his eyes widened as Eto giggled at his expense.

"Don't fall for it Natsu, she only proclaimed herself as my sister because Eto and I have been close friends when I was in her guild." I replied with a slightly annoyed tone as Eto continued to giggle.

"Oh okay then, so what do we do with him?" Natsu asked pointing at Deus. I was going to say something until Eto spoke up.

"He's from my guild so I'll take him back so we can discipline him, I'm sorry for his actions, he's just an idiot." She said with cheery expression. Before anyone could talk, we heard a groan from behind Eto, we turned to see Deus waking up.

"Ah, Deus you woke up! That's great!" She said with the same cheery tone.

"E-eto!? What are you doing here!?" He asked in shock while looking behind her to look at us.

"Why I'm here to take you back to the guild silly! By the way, is your arm okay?" She said with a slight change to her cheery tone that if you knew her long enough, that tone was going to cross into a sinister tone. Sadly for Deus, only I knew what was coming.

"No, that bastard Zeto brok—" He screamed so loud that all of Magnolia's citizens probably heard it with the cause of his screaming was Eto putting her foot on his broken arm with a lot of weight to it but with a sinister smile that showed ill intentions as everyone either gasped or backed away in fear.

"Oh is that so then? Then you probably shouldn't have attacked Zeto's guild, after all you deserve a lot more than a broken arm." She replied while twisting her foot continuing his screaming. She then removed her foot as she lowered herself down to a crouch next to him as I knew what she was going to do and so did Deus as he started sweating.

"Please Eto anything but that! In my state, I won't survive!" He screamed as she placed her hand on his shoulder with the same sinister smile on her face as turned to face us completely ignoring his screams.

"It was nice meeting you guys! I'll come by another time so for now look after my big brother!" She replied as she and Deus disappeared from thin air while hearing Deus' screams echoing before it vanished. I turned to see everyone with a shocked expression on how Eto handled Deus. I heavily sighed as I went back to the guildhall with everyone following me.

"Hey Mira, I need a drink, it's been three long days." I said casually as Mira ran ahead to get me a drink as I kept my leisurely pace I looked around to see everyone trying to fix and replace what's been broken but all with smiles when they saw me. When I arrived at the bar Mira handed me the mug then drank a bit feeling a lot better. But of course that didn't last very long until I felt both my arms in pain as if they were on fire, I fell on the ground trying to ease the pain on my arms with everyone surrounding me trying to find some way to help me.

"Zeto! What's wrong? Talk to us!"

"Wendy can you help him!?"

"I'm trying but it's not working!"

"Someone get the broom lady!"

Finally what seemed like hours but was only thirty seconds, the pain subsided completely as I stopped shaking as I tried to sit up with Natsu and Max helping me up as I sat back on the stool panting. I nodded that I was okay, everyone stayed close just in case. _What was that pain? I never experienced a pain like that! But what was the cause of it? Unless…_

"Someone do me a favor and take off my coat. I need to see something…" I asked politely and looked over my shoulder to see Lisanna walking towards me then started taking off the coat slowly just in case she causes anymore pain. After a few seconds I felt the coat off me but what I saw made everyone and I gasp in surprise. There on both my arms were multiple small black marks all over. Once I looked closely I recognized them as my fathers but his were bigger and they were blue too. _Okay what's going on!? Father didn't tell me about this!_

"Zeto, you have tattoos since when!?" Natsu, the Dense Slayer exclaimed.

"I never had tattoos before; this must be a result from breaking one of the seals." I said merely talking to myself.

"Seals?" I heard Wendy ask.

"Yeah, I think I should tell you guys some things, so if everyone would gather up so I wouldn't have to repeat that be appreciated." I said while turning on the stool to look at everyone as they all got comfortable and awaited my explanation.

"I'll start on the attack from Deus. Around four years ago, I joined an all Dragon Slayer guild called Doragon no su or Dragon's Nest. I stuck with them for about a year until I left after an incident that hurt two of the guild's S-Class members. So because of that most if not all the members hold a grudge against me except for the Master, Eto and a couple others. Among all of them Deus hated me the most because he's close to one two S-Classes which is why he attacked here, trying to find me." I stopped to let the information sink in with everyone as I took another sip from my drink.

"So wait, were you S-Class?" Cana asked surprisingly sober as I nodded.

"Yep." I simply said not wanting to reveal anything about it as she grumbled on how the new guy was S-Class before her. Once everyone settled down I continued.

"The guild is in a way like Fairy Tail, they look after each other like family but the difference is that they hold grudges and disobey the guild master quite a lot so we'll probably expect more of them coming here. I'm sorry guys about what happened, I'm truly am." I apologized with my head down when I felt a strong arm on my right shoulder; I looked up to see a grinning Natsu and everyone else with smiles.

"Don't worry about it; you're family so whoever comes after you will have to fight all of us and we know you'll fight with us!" Natsu explained and everyone cheered when he finished making me smile.

"Thanks everyone, now to continue the explanation before we get off track. Now in regards to my seals; when you guys left me with Porlyusica she gave me files from my father or Dragon as you guys would probably call that, explaining that the reason why my magic never progressed was because I have seals implanted in me. When I fought Deus, one of my seals were broken which was the Seal of Anger and as you saw, I have more magic to work with and probably a few new spells that I need to try out." I stopped as Wendy raised her hand.

"Why do you have seals?" Wendy asked with curiosity.

"Well as it turns out, when I was born I had too much magic at the time so they placed seals on me so I wouldn't die. For now I have to break one by one so I could unlock my abilities and even if I were able to break all my seals at once the result would be the same. For now I have four more seals to break: those would be the seals of Vengeance, Hope, Forgiveness and Redemption." I finished my explanation as I waited for any questions, mainly from a certain dense Dragon Slayer.

"So if you broke all of your seals, how strong would you be?" I had to admit, that was a good question from Natsu.

"Well, my theory is that I would be either stronger than a Wizard Saint or as strong as a Tier 1 Dragon, again theory." I said with a thoughtful expression as everyone was in shock more or so.

"What is a Tier 1 Dragon? I've never heard about this, Igneel hasn't taught me about that." Natsu said with a confused tone as scratched his cheek pondering.

"Tier 1 are Dragons that are more powerful than the average Dragon. I have a mental list that my father gave me about the names of Dragons in Tier 1 if you want to hear." I asked with a smile as everyone nodded, especially the Slayers.

"Tier 1 Dragons as follows: Fire Dragons Igneel, Atlas Flame, Gōruden-en, Sky Dragons Grandeeney, Aeris, Metal Dragons Metalicana, Acero, Lightning Dragon Tengoku and finally Acnologia." I said the list in one go as I watched everyone's reactions as the names went on which mostly were amazement especially the Slayers as their foster Dragons were in the list until I mentioned Acnologia and everyone's expression were a mix of fear, anger and hate. _Quite understandable really._

"Hey Zeto, which one is your Dragon?" Mira asked with a tilt of her head.

"My Dragon isn't Tier 1 so he's not on the list; I believe he's Tier 3, which is quite a weak Tier." I lied as I dodged the question. _They're not ready yet to know the truth…_

They accepted the lie, as I finished the explanation with everyone understanding my situation a lot more clearly as they went to do their own things. I left the guildhall to go back home exhausted from the past couple days. Once I entered the apartment, I took a shower, dressed in white shirt and black sweat pants and got into bed.

 **The next day…**

"Yo Mira, I'm taking this job with me." I placed the job form on the bar for her to stamp it. Once she looked it over, she gave me a nod and stamped it.

"You're not taking anyone? I almost expected you to take at least Wendy with you." She said with a tilt of her head as I chuckled lightly.

"Maybe next time, I'll see you guys in a couple of days." I waved back at her as I went towards the path that leads to the train station. As I was passing some of the stores I look in an alley to see, someone that I'm still getting used to seeing on the streets.

"Oi! Raijin!" I called him over as it appears that I woke him up.

"Hey man, what do you want?" He tried to ask me politely but he's getting there.

"I got a job to escort some noble's daughter to party in crocus, could be a couple days but good pay. We'll get more details from the client when we get there, so you in?" I explained as I handed the form over to him.

"You know what? Sure I'm in, why not?" He said with that same emotionless face that I'm used to seeing. We continued heading for the train station at a steady pace in comfortable silence, along the way I heard murmurs of from people talking about us. Mostly on how a strong, polite member of Fairy Tail could be walking with someone in rags.

"You know if you're going to stay here in Magnolia, you should at least invest in some clothes when you go one jobs." I advised but he gave me the same deadpan expression.

"No need got some clothes from a store a couple hours ago before you showed up." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh? Then why wear those old clothes now? I understand they may be brand new but in your circumstance, you've out of take the chance to wear something new." I advised again at my hobo of a friend.

"Well I have to wait a couple days until the shop owner forgets about the stolen clothes, so yeah not a smart move to wear them right now." He replied nonchalantly again, even with my mouth open in shock at this guy. _You stole clothes!?_

"Why did you steal clothes? You could've bought them, they're cheap." I asked while trying to remain calm.

"Because I felt like it, come on we're here and you're paying for the tickets." He said with the same expression as he pushed me into the line for the train tickets. I grumbled as I waited until the smell of iron hit my nose faintly. I looked to my left to see Gajeel just notice me too me and went over to me.

"Huh, Zeto what ya doing here?" Gajeel asked.

"I could as you the same thing." I replied with a surprised tone..

"Gee hee, just passing through when I saw you." A trademark feral smile with his trademark laugh, what a combo. I just sighed and bought three tickets knowing he would be coming. Once I paid the clerk for the tickets I went back to the bench where Raijin was waiting with Gajeel following.

"You still haven't answered my question Zeto." He asked with his usual annoyed expression.

"I was going to go on a job with a friend of mine but knowing you, you'd be asking to join so come on, I already bought your ticket." I replied as Raijin looked at Gajeel suspiciously with his eyes narrowed.

"Raijin meet Gajeel, Gajeel meet Raijin so play nice you two." I ordered just as the train was calling for its passengers, I looked behind me to see Gajeel sweating with a nervous expression while Raijin was looking half asleep.

We gave the employees our tickets, found a booth and just relaxed for the three hour ride to Gracias Town. Well tried to relax as Gajeel was groaning from his motion sickness, preventing Raijin and I from having any kind power nap.

"How are you not sick? You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you!?" Gajeel finished his rant while vomiting outside through the open window, making my motion sickness want to appear but luckily with me being a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer and some willpower I was virtually immune to it as long my sickness wasn't specifically targeted. _But he doesn't need the full explanation._

"Sheer willpower Gajeel, sheer willpower now shut up so Raijin and I could get some sleep." I ordered then closed my eyes to rest for the long day.

 **Three hours later, Gracias Town, Client's Mansion…**

"Raijin, Gajeel stay out here, we're dealing with nobles so I have a feeling your appearances might cause an issue. Understood?" I ordered them and went towards the door when I saw them either nod or grunt in annoyance. _God knows I'm tired of our reward always being cut in half for Team Natsu's antics. I have to agree with Lucy, it's hard to pay rent with Natsu and the others; I should probably go on a job sometime with only Lucy so we can actually get paid in full._

My musing was abruptly stopped when the door opened to see a young tall butler with black hair, motion me inside.

"Thank you for coming on time, the masters are this way if you would follow me." He told me with a polite smile and tone. He led me to what seems to be a living room that already has two occupants sitting on a sofa inside. When I entered there was a man that seems to be in his early 40s wearing grey suit and with a young girl with long white hair no older than eighteen sitting next to him wearing an extravagant white and blue dress. The butler gestured me to sit on the opposite sofa in front of them then curtly bowed and left the room, closing the door.

"Thank you for accepting the job request Mr?" The man asked while reaching his hand to shake mine, which I politely shook.

"My name is Zeto Nakahara and I came with two others but they're waiting outside." I replied with my most polite tone that I could muster; after all I'm not exactly a fan of nobles.

"I see, well let's go straight to business. My daughters Yuki and Shiro have been invited to a family friend's birthday party for their own daughter who is close with mine in Crocus. This wouldn't be a problem but I can't go with them as I have an extremely important meeting tomorrow. Normally I would send them to the train station with our butler Sebastian but the train tracks that lead to Crocus are closed and my daughters really want to go so the only way is by carriage. Your job is to escort their carriage to Crocus within three days which is enough time to reach the party and when you get them there; my eldest daughter Yuki will pay you, simple really." He said with the same polite tone.

"I understand, has your family been threatened? I'm asking to be sure what to expect on the trip, after all it is a three day trip." I asked as I leaned forward with my chin resting on my hands as I calculated his expressions for any lies to be safe.

"No, we haven't been threatened at all but nowadays bandits run loose causing trouble, so I prefer being cautious. I trust Fairy Tail to the fullest as I have hired some of your mages already with satisfactory results." He said with a smile which the girl next to him also smiled with a nod.

"Alright I understand and I accept the job." I said with a smile. The girl quickly got up with excitement as she bowed before speaking.

"Thank you Mr. Nakahara, I'll go get my sister then as she's quite shy." She said while quickly leaving us in the room.

"Sir, are your daughters easily frightened by say intimidating people?" I asked with worry because of those two outside.

"Yuki is very strong willed but Shiro is only ten and easily gets nervous around new people. Why do you ask?" He asked with visible worry.

"No problem, but I'm going to talk with my teammates about this, so if you don't mind I'll go outside and talk to them so send your daughters outside when they're ready." I said with a bow as I moved outside to see Gajeel leaning on a tree while Raijin was napping in the tree.

"Alright guys this is the plan, I need you guys to go on ahead because one of the girls could be problematic with your appearances. It's going to be a three day ride by carriage to Crocus for some party. Gajeel I'm saving you from the carriage so you better get a head start before they roll it out." I curtly ordered and surprisingly no arguments as they took off jogging down the road. I turned to see Yuki along with well, a carbon copy of her but shorter and younger. I saw the carriage pull up by their father when I thanked my upbringing for granting me immunity from motion sickness.

"Thank you again for offering your services Mr. Nakahara! My name is Yuki and this is my younger sister Shiro! Say hi to the nice man Shiro." She said slightly pushing the little girl towards me as I crouched to be at her eye level with my hand in the air to shake. At this distance I could see both sisters have blue eyes.

"Hello there Ms. Shiro, my name is Zeto I'll be escorting the both of you to Crocus." I said politely as she mumbled something that even my hearing couldn't pick up.

"I'm sorry please repeat that again."

"Please call me Shiro and I'll call you Zeto." She said cutely with a timid voice as I smiled warmly.

"You got yourself a deal, now how about we leave so you two can get to the party." I offered my hand to put them in the carriage as I got on the front seat with the reins and snapped the reins to get the horses to move. Once we got moving I heard the girls' wave and say their goodbyes back to their father as we left. About two hours into the trip I heard a couple knocks from the inside of the carriage. I stopped then jumped off to open the door to see what the problem is.

"Hey Zeto do you mind if we got in the front with you? We honestly hate being in the back of a carriage." She said with a sheepish look while Shiro looked timidly, I nodded seeing that there was enough space for the three of us as I helped each one get on then put myself in the middle so I could continue steering the horses. The ride was comfortably silent until Yuki spoke up with a question.

"Excuse me Zeto but do you mind telling us what kind of mage are you?" She asked me curiously as her I felt her sister perk up at the question.

"Not at all, I'm a Black Dragon Slayer." I said politely as Yuki had an interested expression while Shiro had a barely contained excited face.

"Wow are you really strong!? Do you know Natsu Dragneel!?" I was surprised from the quick personality change from the small girl. I looked to the eldest for answers to see her giggling.

"Shiro is very passionate about magic along with the fact she idolizes Fairy Tail especially their Dragon Slayers. She loved Fairy Tail for two years and her love grew after the recent Grand Magic Games when they made their comeback." She said while still giggling at how sister is acting.

"Ah I understand, well to answer your questions Shiro, I believe I'm strong and I do know Natsu, we actually fought when we met but I lost sadly." I said modestly while she was fangirling with stars in her eyes. No seriously, she had stars in her eyes!

"That's so cool! Can you show your magic to us please?" I responded with a nod and sent some of my magic to my right hand as it got shrouded in black energy with blue lightning surrounding it. I looked to see the same stars in Shiro's eyes but they show brighter this time.

"Wow it looks like Rogue Cheney's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic but way cooler!" She said excitedly as I chuckled a bit. _This job may not be so boring at all…_

* * *

 **That's a wrap for now! So yeah, there's not much to say really… Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and PMs! As usual any questions PM me! Expect updates every Friday and if by chance there's no update on Friday check throughout the weekend. That is all, Acnologia out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen'nasai! I'm really, really sorry for not updating in so long! I got hit by exams, homework from my college along with Pre Final Exams, a messed up laptop and some TTK (Sorry!) which prevented me to work on the story! But after this chapter I will be back on schedule so expect chapters on Mondays! At least** **until Finals are over in three weeks.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima. There would be more Acnologia if I did own the franchise.**

* * *

 **Zeto's POV…**

"Hey Zeto can you explain the Generations? I heard that Sting and Rogue are Third Generation but I still don't understand…" Shiro asked from my right on the carriage as Raijin was on the roof of carriage snoring after he needed a place to nap. We're only a day away from reaching Crocus so we're still on time.

"Not a problem, we'll start with First Generation: First Gen are those who were taken in by Dragons then trained in said Dragon's element, Natsu is First Gen and was taught by Igneel the Fire Dragon King. Second Gen are those who weren't taught by Dragon but they implanted a Dragon Lacrima to gain Dragon Slaying Magic, they're known by others Gens as 'fake' Dragon Slayers. Third Gen is a combination of the First and Second Gen, meaning they were raised by a Dragon but they implanted themselves a Dragon Lacrima for a power boost, I'm personally not a fan Third Gen to be honest. Finally, the rarest ones of them all would be Fourth Gen, they are Slayers that are born and raised by Dragon Slayer parents." I finished the explanation with a breath and both passengers with the exception of Raijin were paying close attention. Well none more than Shiro.

"Okay I get it now!" She said with her excited voice. I chuckled as I went back to watching the surrounding forest for threats. I knocked on the carriage hard enough to wake Raijin up and gestured him to continue scouting. He nodded as he jumped off the carriage and went for the tree line. The girls knew why Raijin ran off and continued talking about their excitement for the party. Another thirty minutes went by when we passed the tree line into a valley with the city of Crocus just over the horizon. The girls were ecstatic that we were almost there and so was I but then the wind blew into our direction along with the god awful scents of multiple unknown people. I brought the carriage to a stop which made the girls stop talking as they looked at me worriedly. I could tell from the scents that they were bandits and were coming towards us, once I knew they were coming to us, I called the girls to get behind the carriage and they did quickly and quietly too.

"Well look what we have here boys! We got a boy all by himself!" He started laughing while the rest of them showed up behind him also laughing. _Ugh just when we were almost there and I have to deal with these idiots._

"Alright guys, how about you guys leave before things get ugly? I'm really not in the mood for this." I warned with a bored tone while I counted their number which revealed that there were thirty of them, sadly they laughed and ran at me with a mix of swords, daggers, hammers etc. I sighed as I dashed towards them, at a blinding pace as I struck the first one in the gut which sent him flying into a couple of his buddies. Before anyone else could react, I grabbed one by the face, slammed him into the ground then kicked him away. The others finally noticing how dangerous I am then gotten serious and rushed me all at once all of them screaming and I just smirked as I started inhaling air.

" **Black Dragon's Roar!"**

The attack sent ten of them sprawling to the ground while the rest dodged it and closed in. I immediately went into a defensive stance and started to either block, dodge, redirect and attack when an opening appeared. During the fight I sensed strong magic signatures getting closer to our location so when I got the chance I got out of the scuffle and shot a magic flare into the air to alert Gajeel and Raijin that we got trouble. I counted again to confirm that there was only fifteen left all clustered together and I gave them a smirk as I used my magic to jump high in the air and sent more magic to my right hand then let gravity do its job and punched the ground.

" **Black Dragon's Pillar!"**

A large magical explosion appeared which sent all the bandits flying to all directions and unconscious. I looked to the side to see the girls watching me with awed expressions. I gestured them to stay down as I turned to see two figures walking towards me. When they got closer I could tell that one is male probably my height or shorter and the other one is female definitely shorter than me. The man was wearing white robes with his torso visible, wearing black pants and sandals. Along with that he had what appeared to be a katana that had a red glow to it. The girl was blonde with long pigtails that reach her waist along with wearing orange tank top and black pants of sorts. But what got my attention were the sharp, cold blue eyes that felt like they were calculating my every fiber of my being.

"I believe you just beat our guys? You're going to regret that." The man calmly said with annoyance as I gave them an impassive look. All I did was sigh then proceeded to flare my magic to its fullest to make them back off and scram. Sadly, it didn't work as girl merely narrowed her eyes while the man was covered in flames. I got myself in a stance as I waited for them to make the first move.

Immediately the man disappeared in a blink, I sensed his presence behind me which gave me time to dodge his sword from slashing into me. I rolled then quickly inhaled and aimed at him.

" **Black Dragon's Ro-"**

I fell to the ground as I felt massive amounts of pressure right on top of me. I looked up to see the girl smirking while having her right hand stretched out. I looked to see the man running towards me to finish me off, luckily when he was close I felt the pressure disappear and in that instant I rolled just as he stabbed the ground I was laying on. I got up then rushed forward to punch him as a distraction. He moved to slash me around my torso but I slid on the ground then punched him under his chin sending him flying. I quickly ignored him and rushed at the girl with a magic infused fist.

" **Gravity: Rise…"**

The moment she uttered those words I felt the same pressure on me again sending me face first into the dirt. I looked up to see her smirking like before with her hand stretched out, she looked up behind me then let her hand fall and I felt the pressure disappear again and I felt the same presence behind me. _So that's how it works…_

I jumped up then sent some of my magic to my hands to increase their durability as I stopped the sword from cutting into me. I tried to break the sword or at least bend it but the damn was quite durable. I locked eyes with the man's own and he just smirked then pushed the sword back towards me which broke my defense. I dodged his sword again and again and again but eventually I was getting tired. I've been on the defensive since the fight began; every time I'd try to use a spell the girl would use her Gravity magic on me to throw me around and give her partner a chance to attack.

" **Elemental Blade Style: Blazing Edge!"**

This time my movement faltered and I was hit by the attack completely and was sent flying. I felt so much pain on my abdomen along with the feeling of being burned around it too. I got to a knee then looked up to see the swordsman walk up to me with his blade dragging along the ground while it was on fire. _Damn I can't move!_

"Thanks for the workout Dragon Slayer…" The swordsman stated then put himself in an execution stance and swung down to decapitate me. I closed my eyes bracing for the blade but all I heard was metal 'cling' noise. I looked up to see Gajeel with his Iron Sword arm blocking the blade with a smile and his trademark gee hee laugh.

"Oi, Zeto these guys giving you trouble? They don't seem tough." He said with a cocky tone. I got up on a knee and muttered a reply to warn him.

"The man's sword is elemental while the girl uses Gravity Magic. She only uses it when the man is not in range of the zone she chooses." I said with a tired tone then mustered some energy to jump away to rest and let Gajeel take a shot at them. I saw the woman looked annoyed before she raised her hand out to use her magic until a bolt of lightning hit her from the side sending her sprawling. I looked to see Raijin getting in a fighting stance while glaring at the Gravity Mage with his lightning crackling all around him. I sighed appreciatively as I put myself on a knee to rest, letting my teammates handle the rogue mages.

 **Raijin's POV…**

Once I saw the flare, I ran towards it and along the way I met up with Gajeel with the same objective as mine. When we got close to the clearing where the flare came from, we came across unconscious bandits sprawled all over the place. I saw Gajeel rush already to help Zeto while I sent a bolt of lightning at the female rogue mage to get her attention. Once it worked I got myself in a fighting stance and waited for her to make a move until I saw her stretch out her arm towards me leaving me confused.

"Raijin! She uses Gravity Magic! Move!" I heard Zeto yell out the warning but before I could react I fell to the ground face first from massive amounts of weight. I looked to see the girl with a satisfied smirk on her face then she sent more magic to increase the pressure which felt like someone dropped two more pianos on me but luckily a flying man landed on top of her breaking her concentration. I got up looking to my left to see Gajeel brushing off imaginary dust. Both mages got up with anger on their faces as they both charged at us, but I was already prepared and started charging my magic.

" **Lightning Shock!"**

I sent the orb of lightning at the girl to distract her so she doesn't use her magic on either of us while Gajeel handled the swordsman. The orb unsurprisingly missed but gave me the opening to rush with another attack.

" **Lightning Knee!"**

This time I hit her right in the abdomen which the strength of the knee along with my magic sent her flying then landing on her back with a surprising instant knock out.

"Huh I guess she's the weak link?" I said to myself as I went to help Gajeel but I only took two steps until I got a bad feeling. I turned to see the girl already standing with an angry look on her face as I felt her magic flaring.

"I am not the weak link! **Gravity Push!** "

She screamed while sending both her palms forward then I felt like I was hit by a train while also being sent flying. I quickly recovered then sent magic to my hands as I charged up another spell.

" **Lightning Shock!"**

The orb flew towards her but she merely deflected it with a back hand and dashed towards me with me doing the same. We started to trade blow after blow with neither one of us gaining ground. During the fight I had to avoid being touched by her after realizing that each of her hands are charged with her Gravity Magic, which after touching me once I felt like I got hit by a sledgehammer. After a couple minutes I saw an opening in her defense so I decided to take it and sent some magic to my left hand.

" **Lightning Palm!"**

I maneuvered her right hand to miss me then quickly moved behind her then placed my hand on her back which sent a powerful shock to her that paralyzed her. I then sent magic all over my body then went on the offensive.

" **Lightning Ram!"**

I head-butted her then punched her right in the jaw with a lightning infused fist that sent her screaming in pain and sprawling unto the floor this time unconscious. I sighed tiredly then started making my way to the others. _What a day…_

 **Gajeel's POV…**

" **Elemental Blade Style: Steel Edge!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Both swords clashed for the unknown time during the fight with neither side losing ground. Eventually I decided to head-butt him to break the sword lock, when it worked I thrust the sword arm to him but he barely moves out of the way and jumps back while I'm already inhaling air to my lungs.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

The iron shard filled tornado hit him dead on as he couldn't react fast enough causing a grunt of pain. When the dust cleared he got up while breathing hard but he immediately got into a fighting stance and waited for me to make the first move, which I did as I rushed him with my sword arm again. But this time he parried the sword-arm and slashed me, luckily the Iron Scales were active and blocked most of the damage but it still hurt. I grimaced but fought on for another full minute with both of us getting a cut in but I lost any form of advantage when I learned a crucial fact of his sword. _He can merge two elements at once!_

" **Elemental Blade Style: Blazing Steel Edge!"**

The sword slashed into my right side which at first all I felt was the cut until a second later I felt like someone got a blow torch and used it on my wound. I fell to the ground clutching my side thinking if I held it would hurt less but it wasn't. I couldn't even move as the rogue mage walked up to me then proceeded to stab me. Well it would've happened if it weren't for a lightning infused fist hitting the man in the jaw and sending him flying ten feet.

"Oi, Gajeel you alright? You look like shit." Before I could reply, I felt two sources of magic flare up, we both looked to see both mages standing. The woman raised both her hands with a feral face.

" **Gravity: Infinite Rise…**

We both hit the ground from the amounts of pressure that hit us both as it felt like someone dropped a bunch of trains on us. A second later I felt my rib cage start to bruise from the amount of pressure; any normal person would've been utterly crushed into paste.

"I recognize their guild marks, they're Fairies! All the stories of them being powerful and unbeatable? What a joke!" The girl started laughing while applying more magic into the spell and increasing the gravity on us. I grit my teeth in both anger and pain from both the pressure and her insult of Fairy Tail.

"I'm going to crush your bones and organs and then I'll send what's left back to your garbage guild! Then I'll, what's so funny!?" The girl stopped laughing as all I turned to Raijin as he was laughing with a grimace from the pain.

"I'm laughing because you assume I'm a member of Fairy Tail and because you forgot something." He said with a smile as he turned to me with a knowing look and that's when it hit me! _Gee hee…_

"Oh yeah what did we forget!?"

" **Black Dragon's Brilliant Destruction!"**

A large black and blue ball of magic fell from the sky then landing on both the rogue mages causing an explosion that mixed with the screams of pain. When the dust cleared, both mages were in a large crater unconscious and barely breathing. I got up then walked over to Zeto who was checking on the clients who been hiding the entire time. When he turned to my direction I nodded in appreciation and started walking towards the rogue mages to place a beacon for any nearby Rune Knights to come arrest them along with the bandits. Everyone got on the carriage with the exception of me because I refuse to get on that death trap!

 **Crocus, Zeto's POV…**

"Well we made it on time even with the craziness that happened back there with the bandits and dark mages." I said with my tired tone as we had to go overtime in order to make it a bit early.

"Once again I thank you for getting us here and protecting us from those bandits! I don't what would've happen if you and your team weren't here." Yuki said cheerfully with pure honesty while Shiro quickly nodded with agreement as we walked through Crocus to the mansion I'm supposed to take them to as both Gajeel and Raijin went to find an inn.

"Well we're here!" I yelled as we reached the mansion and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a maid opened the door and quickly recognized the girls then moved aside to let us in. I waited in the lobby or whatever this room was for a good five minutes until Yuki came down the stairs with a grin that unsettled me.

"So as you can see, you upheld your side of the job and now I must do my side of it." She said with a cheery tone that almost sounds fake as I narrowed my eyes at her when I noticed that she's empty handed.

"However, I will not pay you unless you stay for the party!" She said with cheerful expression as I slapped a palm on my face.

"What?" I asked dubiously.

"You saved us from bandits and got us here early, we want to reward you with the party and making you a guest of honor!" She yelled excitedly that I had to blink to understand what was happening until it clicked. _Hell to the no!_

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline, I'm not a fan of parties." I lied with a sheepish expression. She merely smiled back.

"Sorry Zeto, you don't have a choice! I'm the one who pays you remember?" She replied back with the same expression as before. I heavily sighed.

"Alright, I accept... your invitation…" I said with a grimace as she cheered loudly then grabbed my hand and dragged me deeper into the mansion.

 **A few hours later…**

"What do you mean you left Crocus!?" I yelled into the communications lacrima as I heard unsavory news from Gajeel.

"I'm not staying for a party that is with filled with rich people ya hear?! I took the first train out of there! Besides I'm cashing in the reward for the band—"He was interrupted by his own vomiting as I shut the lacrima off. _Can't believe I'm stuck here for a few hours and Gajeel the bastard ditched me! When I come back to Fairy Tail, oh there will be hell to pay! For now though I should enjoy the party and mingle with the nobles. Who knows might find something interesting._

I walked around in my usual attire to show that I'm not a noble and that I'm a mage. Luckily most of the nobles were friendly and would thank me profusely on protecting the girls and I would reply modestly every time that it was a group effort from my team. I took a glass of punch then periodically take a sip of the strawberry flavored drink. Out of nowhere, I felt a hand grab mine and started to drag me. I looked down to see the younger white haired girl that is Shiro.

"Hey Zeto come with me! My friends want to meet you!" She said excitedly as she dragged me towards another room that was filled with kids of all age along with teenagers and young adults my age.

"Hey everybody this is Zeto the Black Dragon Slayer! He and his team got us here and along the way he took on fifty bandits by himself!" She introduced me excitedly and everyone cheered and praised me like everyone else.

"Thank you but it was a team effort!" I replied the same as before. I was there for a couple hours talking with them, answering their questions with altered answers depending on their questions. Yuki came in the room with a small box and gestured me outside. I said my goodbyes then went outside the mansion with Yuki.

"Here's your payment Zeto and thank you for your services. Rest assured Fairy Tail will be contacted again when needed and we might ask for you specifically in the future!" She said with a happy tone with a matching expression while handing the box to me. I opened it up to see the appropriate amount of jewels.

"Thank you for your kindness and the party, I guess. Goodnight and I hope we meet again." I said awkwardly then walked off to the train station to go back home. _And to punish a certain Iron Dragon Slayer…_

 **The next morning, Magnolia…**

"Yo! I'm back!" I yelled to everyone when I came in the guild.

"Welcome back!" Everyone replied back while raising their fists or mugs with smiles. I walked over to the bar for breakfast when I saw a sight I never thought I would see.

"Come on Mira! Why don't you go out with me?" Raijin whined.

"I'm sorry Raijin but I must decline the offer, I'm simply too busy to go out or be in a relationship." Mira softly declined with a soft smile to lessen the blow while Raijin let his head down dejectedly.

"Well, if it isn't Raijin, what are you doing here?" I said curiously although I heard the conversation so I have an idea.

"I was trying to ask Mira out but she declined, ugh I need a beer." He said while grabbing the offered beer and went to Cana's spot to drink with her. I looked back at Mira's smiling face.

"Well that was a thing, so Mira what I miss? Any new gossip?" Over the time I've been here, I would talk with Mira and she'd always have the latest gossip to make me laugh.

"Hm, well Natsu tried to fight Laxus but Laxus simply one shot him like before. As you can see I met Raijin but he had this bag on him that a lot of wallets." She showed me the bag and behold it was full of wallets with a lot of jewels in each one. I narrowed my eyes to the side to see Raijin drinking with Cana. _Great his kleptomaniac tendencies came up at the party yesterday, no wonder I didn't see him._

"I'll have a talk with him later, for now though what el—" I was interrupted when the door opened up and a familiar loud voice vibrated throughout the guild.

"ZETO! MY BRO WHAT'S UP!?"

* * *

 **Done… Who is the newcomer? How does he know Zeto? Will Zeto ever listen to the rest of his gossip? Find out next time on Fairy Tail's Black Dragon! Once again I'm sorry for the tremendous late update! I felt terribly bad and worked overtime during the weekend to get this done. This was supposed to be posted on Monday but I fell asleep on the floor from exhaustion. Next chapter for sure will be the coming Monday! So please follow, review, favorite or PM me!**

 **P.S. Do not post rude comments in your reviews as they will be removed, I understand that some of you were upset at this late update but I had a valid excuse and I will choose my education and work over writing any day. Don't get me wrong I love writing but there are priorities.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am alive! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! This is the last time that I go this long without updating I swear! I got mixed up with some other stuff. So onto the story!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, Zeto's POV…**

"ZETO!" That familiar yell roared throughout the guild hall causing some of the members to cringe at the volume of it. I turned around to see a young man the same height as me with crimson spiky hair that reaches his back a bit, orange straight jacket with the sleeves torn off, black pants with a red belt that comes with a yellow buckle, a gray vest with the collar up, black leather gloves with a red spike on it, his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines and lastly wearing a red fur cape. My eyes widened when I recognized him and got up while walking towards him charging my magic to my right hand with the opposite doing the same. Once we got in range we punched each other's fists which caused a small shockwave.

"Well Zeto you gotten a lot stronger than before!"

"Same to you Kaos." We broke off and gave brotherly hug. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I just shrugged it off and walked Kaos to the bar.

"Mira! Get my friend a beer, it's on me." Mira smiled and got Kaos a beer in record time. Kaos started to drink his beer when I turned to see Team Natsu along with Wendy looking at me for an answer.

"Guys this is one of my old friends, Kaos Seinaruyami I've known him for a couple years until we split up to go our separate ways." I introduced him as he turned to shake hands with everyone.

"So what are you doing here Kaos? Last time I saw you was in Era." I asked as I sat next to him.

"Well I was in Hargeon Town when I heard from the locals about a certain Dragon Slayer making waves all over Fiore and get this! His name is Zeto Nakahara, Fairy Tail's Black Dragon!" He finished while laughing his lungs out as I let my head fall on the table when I had a thought. _If my success is all over Fiore, then how it is that none of my rivals from Dragon's Nest have come after me? I'd expect Rayo if not Cinder but so far no one, hmmm._

My thoughts were taken out when I felt Kaos nudge my shoulder to get my attention.

"So I heard Fairy Tail is a rowdy place! Is it true?" He asked with a glint in his eye. I just chuckle.

"You'll fit right in; Mira we got ourselves a new member." I said chuckling as everyone cheered. I looked up to see Makarov come out of his office then hopped off the railing unto the bar in front of Kaos.

"Hello there young man, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the Guild Master. So you wish to join us?" He asked with a smile as he got the stamp ready.

"Of course!" He exclaimed as Makarov nodded and placed the guild mark in the middle of his chest in a dark red color with yellow outline. Everyone started partying with excitement as welcome party for Kaos. During the party, Team Natsu along with Wendy, Gajeel, Team Shadow Gear, Kaos and I grouped up in a corner talking about Kaos' interesting magic.

"Wait you are a what!?" Everyone exclaimed while Kaos laughed.

"Yep I'm Fire Devil Slayer and before you ask no, I will not tell you how I got it, not yet anyway." He said with the same cheerful tone as he took another sip from his drink. Everyone asked him questions regarding his magic and he answered every one of them with a smile or a laugh. After an hour I left the guild with Kaos in tow as we discussed more personal subjects.

"So any news about him?" He asked with a honest tone.

"Nope, nothing but dead ends. Turns out being the epitaph of the apocalypse apparently makes you impossible to find." I replied with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Do you have a place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying in the inn for now but once I get a good job I'll get an apartment here." He said with a neutral tone as we got to his inn. I shook his hand again with a smile.

"It's good to see you again old friend, we'll get a job tomorrow." I gestured him goodnight and went towards my apartment to get some sleep as no doubt tomorrow was going to be busy.

 **The next morning…**

I walked through the doors of the guild greeting everyone along the way towards the request board to find a good job. After a few seconds of searching I found one that involves fighting a group of highway bandits on the road between Gracias Town and Riverun Town for forty thousand jewels. I looked around to see Kaos eating some breakfast at the bar while talking with Mirajane. Apparently Mira is actually enjoying the conversation; sadly said conversation has to end early if we were going to hit the road.

"Morning you two, Mira I got a job for Kaos and I if that's alright with you?" I asked politely as I took a piece of bacon from Kaos's plate, which surprisingly he didn't notice as he finished his food. Mira looked over the form, and then she eye smiled as she stamped the form and handed it back to me.

"There you go Zeto, I wish you guys the best of luck, so I'll see you soon." She gave us a smile as she waved us off. We went to the train station while talking about random things and then into a comfortable silence on the train.

 **A few hours later…**

Once we got to Riverun Town we spoke to the mayor about the job and went on our merry way to the bandit camp within the forest. After twenty minutes searching the forest we came across the camp that was filled with forty or so bandits. After a moment I thought of a plan to do the job safely.

"Okay Kaos here's the plan: I'm going to use my magic to drag their leader out of their camp and into the road we came from to take them out there, even if they're bandits they're not going to let their boss get captured like that." I finished the explanation as I narrowed my eyes looking for whoever seems to be in charge.

"Well I don't have a problem but why go through all the trouble of that if we can take them here?" Kaos asked with a confused expression and I answered with two fingers raised.

"One, if we attack them here we'll have to drag them back unto the road anyways for the Rune Knights to collect and two, you're a Flame Devil Slayer, what do you think will happen if you used your magic here?" I answered with a deadpan expression as he mouthed an 'o' face then he nodded and went off to his position. I turned back to the camp and started looking for a bandit that looks like he's in charge.

"Seriously?" I ask myself as I saw a man in a fancy suit drinking tea while sitting on equally fancy looking chair that was obviously stolen. I sighed at the stereotype before charging my magic to my right arm then summoned my Black Dragon's Chain. The magic chain coiled around him securely before I yanked towards me sending him flying towards me screaming his lungs out in both fear and surprise. Once he landed I started to drag him away effortlessly in a brisk pace to the clearing where the road and hopefully Kaos would be waiting.

"Let me go! Do you know who I am!?" He yelled as while thrashing with the magic chain.

"You're a bandit with a bounty on your head which means you're nothing but an easy paycheck." I bluntly said as we reached the road. I could sense that both Kaos and the gang of bandits are close so without further ado I throw the leader in the air, grab by his head and smashed him into the ground just as his gang appeared.

"Anyone else?" All of them got ready to rush me when all of a sudden a purple wave of fire erupted from literally under their feet. I slightly cringed at the sounds of their pained screams from the fire but luckily the flames put themselves out leaving the bandits heavily burned but alive. I looked to see Kaos walking from the tree line with a grin on his face clearly satisfied with himself. I sent a signal to the Rune Knights to come pick up the bandits as Kaos was tying the bandits. About thirty minutes later they arrived with a few carriages then proceeded to load them up while Kaos and I arrived to the Mayor of Riverun to pick up our split rewards and when we left the building towards the train station, Kaos asked a peculiar question.

"Hey, Zeto you know if Mira is dating anyone?" He asked with a neutral face and I just snorted then proceeded to chuckle. He was not amused.

"Hey man! I'm being serious here! Be a wingman!" He yelled while pouting as I then broke and started laughing hard.

"Kaos, it's been a day and you're already trying to hook up with her? That my friend is why I'm laughing!" I said while holding my sides.

"Hey answer the question at least!" He yelled again with a slightly angered face.

"Alright, alright! No, as far as I know she isn't and I'll try to help but I'm going to warn you, be careful." I said while trying to calm my chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm sure I need to be worried about her brother Elfman." He said sarcastically.

"You do realize that she can wreck you if you anger her right? Easiest way on doing that is hurting her siblings. Trust me, she didn't become S-Class just because of her pretty face." I said with a smile as Kaos visibly paled with this information.

"If she does decide to beat the shit out of me, you'll back me up, right?" He cautiously asked.

"And lose my main source of gossip and cheap but delicious food? Hell no! You're on your own buddy." I said with a smirk on my face as I saw his depressed expression almost as if a dark cloud appeared over his head.

"I can't believe you would trade our friendship for food and gossip…" I chuckled a bit before patting his back.

"I'm joking I got your back." He visibly cheered up as he looked at me with expectant eyes.

"Really!?"

"Of course, I'll be watching the fight by the sidelines with everyone else while eating some popcorn and cheering you on while she beats your face into the ground." I said with a joking tone but what broke me was his shocked face as I tricked him again and I started laughing so hard I almost cried. He gave a depressed aura as we got to the train station, bought our tickets and got on the train to go home.

* * *

 **The next day…**

I woke up early in the morning then proceeded to do my morning rituals and started walking towards the South Gate Park. Along the way I passed people who carrying on with their lives and some people actually greeted me when I passed. Once I got to the park I found a bench to sit on so I rest and enjoy the scenery. However, I noticed there were quite a few families with kids here and all playing with each other or spending time with one another and one particular one was a father playing with his son. _I wonder if my mother hadn't died would I have something like that. From the moment I could remember my whole life was training, training and even more training. Could we have been a real family?_

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone sit next to me and poke my cheek. I quickly snapped out of it and looked to my left to see someone I didn't expect.

"Hey Zeto what are you doing here?" Lucy kindly asked with a smile. She was wearing white and blue dress and skirt with her hair down. I'm quite surprised no one got her yet but according to Mirajane; she's probably waiting on Natsu to get his head out of his ass. Damn fool.

"Nothing…" I said while still looking at the various families as I heard a sigh from next to me.

"You may think I don't know what you've been through but I do." She said with a caring voice. I was going to reply but she held up her hand to stop me.

"When my mom died, my father changed from a caring father to a man who only cared about his company. Everything else including his daughter who needed him the most to get through the loss was just a background. Eventually I ran away and he didn't care at the slightest." She stopped to take a breath as I patiently waited knowing this a sore topic for her.

"Then I met Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail who took me in and treated me like family. I've been with them ever since. However after some time another guild called Phantom Lord attacked us because my father hired them to take me back to them so he could marry me off to some heir to some company. I cut ties with him after that but then months later he came looking for me to set things right and I slightly forgave him but never got to really reconcile with him." She said with a depressed tone and took another breath.

"I never got the chance because of what happened on Tenrou Island and we've been gone for seven years. During that time he sent presents to my apartment knowing I would come back but before we came back he died and I never got to…" I stopped her by putting my hand on her shoulder as I saw tears in her eyes. I gave her a smile.

"Thank you for sharing, when I was born I was being raised by my father and when I was old enough I asked him about my mother and he said 'she's dead' just like that." I finished with a chuckle.

"Wow insensitive isn't he." She said with a frown as I chuckled a bit more.

"Well it's more than that; he believes sugar coating things will get you nowhere and I know he's still healing from our loss so I guess all the training he threw at me was a way to keep both our minds off her passing." I said with a soft smile.

"Wait both of you? I thought he's a Dragon which you haven't even told us his name." She said with a confused expression.

"He was close with my mother so you can understand how he could feel." I half lied as she nodded in understanding. After that we stayed in a comfortable silence until Lucy broke it.

"Hey this may be sudden but how you come on a job with me? It's easy since if I took a harder one Natsu along with everyone would want to come and muck up the pay and I need to pay rent." She said with a tense smile.

"Sure I'm not doing anything at the moment, what's the job?" I asked.

"We have to escort a noble's daughter as she visits Crocus for some family business and its sixty thousand jewels so we could split it?" She said with a cheerful smile. I got up and we agreed to meet at the train station in twenty minutes. Once I got my things I went over to the station and waited about five minutes until she showed up with her hair in pig tails, her whip on her hip along with keys and still wearing the same outfit. _No traveling bag?_

"Uh Lucy? Where's your travel bag or whatever you use." I asked with my eyes narrowed. I have nothing against her but I hope she knows this is a couple day job if not a few days at most.

"Oh I just realized this is the first time we actually hung out Zeto. Well I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage so one of my Spirits Virgo has my clothes over in the Celestial Spirit World." She answered with pride in her voice. _From what I've heard from the others, she loves her Spirits more than her own life._

We boarded the train and waited for it to move as I sat down Lucy looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Um aren't you sick?"

"No, I trained myself to lessen my motion sickness so it doesn't bother me at all unless I'm on transportation for like a week straight." I half lied as usual.

"So what was the name of your Dragon? You never mentioned his name at all and please don't change the subject. If it's personal or a sore topic I understand but you never talk about him. Remember Master's words? One member's sadness is the guild's sadness." She finished with a sad pout and low tone. I looked at her with soft eyes and sighed before starting.

"I'll tell you when we reach our destination but you must promise me that you won't tell a soul, I'm not ready to tell everyone the truth as I don't know how everyone will react." I said with a sad but serious tone.

"Alright as long you tell me the truth but for now let's enjoy the ride!" She said and we switched topics. We talked mostly about her adventures with Team Natsu and we talked a bit of my adventures but mostly on my self-proclaimed sister, Eto.

"So who is Eto? Ever since that Deus incident she showed up a couple times almost always with you." She asked.

"Well when I joined Dragon's Nest I was introduced to everyone except for one who hid in a corner. At first, I ignored her but after a couple days I went up and talked to her." I chuckled a bit before I continued.

"I tell you, she was very shy and she possesses powerful Dragon Slayer magic that could rival a wizard saint, ironic right?"

"Wow, she doesn't seem that powerful but I guess looks can be deceiving. What kind is she?" She asked curiously.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to say but we became partners quickly after that. We watched each other's backs and took care of each other. Eventually she started calling me "big brother" and it stuck." I finished explaining with a smile.

"Then how come she doesn't join Fairy Tail? She'd fit in for sure!" She exclaimed with a thoughtful expression.

"She grew up with the guild; it's a hard thought for her to even consider leaving the people who took her in when her Dragon died." I said with a depressed tone.

"Oh I guess that makes sense… wait you said when her Dragon died? What happened?" She asked with a remorseful tone that matched mine.

"When she turned seven, her Dragon ordered her to kill him so she may receive greater power and for a much darker but conventional purpose." I replied back with an almost monotone voice.

"I might just regret this but what other purpose?"

"So she could get used to killing…" I answered back with the same tone and that ended the conversation.

A couple hours later we reached our destination which was an inn just outside of Crocus. When we entered we saw an attractive woman with blue hair, slightly shorter than Lucy and skinny. She was a wearing extravagant noble dress with white and yellow patterns. Right off Lucy went to the woman to ask.

"Excuse me are you Rachel Vanoss?" She asked politely.

"Yes I am and I take it you two are the Fairy Tail wizards that accepted the job?" She replied with a bright tone and smile.

"Yes we are, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and my partner is Zeto Nakahara now do you mind telling us a bit more of the job?" She finished as she sat down on the table along with me doing the same.

"Of course, I'm here to visit family here and explore Crocus a bit while and normally it is not an issue my father recently got paranoid and forced me to hire body guards. He's afraid something may happen to me so yeah here we are." She finished with an embarrassed expression. Lucy and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well not a problem then, this will not change anything and even better we're both familiar with Crocus so we can show you around!" She answered for the both of us as I kindly nodded unconsciously until I heard the last part of her sentence. _Wait what!?_

I slightly glared at Lucy when Rachel got up to pay the owner her bill and I knew Lucy could feel my glaring as she started sweating bullets. Before either of us could say a word Rachel returned and practically dragged us out of the establishment towards Crocus. Immediately, Lucy took her to see landmarks along with a few clothing stores as I just kept watch. Each time they would leave an area or store and move on to the next one I would tiredly sigh at their antics. This went on for a couple hours until we stopped at a small mansion.

"Well this is it! I thank you both for the tour around the city! I've never had so much fun! Here's your payment!" She exclaimed as she gave us a box filled with our payment. We both smiled and nodded before we walked away. When we got to the outskirts of Crocus nearing the train station Lucy grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me towards the field and under a tree. When we got there I sat down at the base of it and breathed in and out heavily.

"Alright, I promised you already that I won't tell a soul so shoot." She said while putting her hands on her hips with a serious expression.

"You and Fairy Tail already met him actually and that's what makes me feel ashamed." I said with remorse as I refused to look at her as the gears in her head started to turn.

"Wait you don't mean…" She started.

"Yep my father is Acnologia, the Black Dragon of The Apocalypse and the Dragon King."

 **That's a wrap! Once again I'm sorry it's been so long that I updated! I had a broken laptop and then life happened with like a hundred trucks! For now there is no update schedule because how busy things are. But this story is not forgotten! Happy Holidays to everybody! Prime out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! Prime is back with another chapter of FTBD! Initially I was planning to post this chapter on New Year's Eve but when I finished it and read through it I noticed that it was very rushed and made no sense so I rewrote it! Of course college takes a lot of you so I've been delayed. So it may have some rushed elements but I tried! So yeah here goes nothing…**

* * *

 **Zeto's POV…**

The silence was deafening as I awaited Lucy's judgement about my heritage as she stood over me with her eyes hidden by her hair. All you could hear was the wind as it passed by and as such I wouldn't be surprised if tumbleweed came along. After a full three minutes I heard her exhale and show her face.

"Were you there when Acnologia attacked us on Tenrou Island?" She asked with a whisper that even I could tell was shaky; I breathed in before replying.

"No I wasn't; I was actually in our home when it happened. One morning he left to pay his respects to someone and the next day he returns during the afternoon almost angry about something as well and when I asked what was wrong he simply stated 'Tenrou doesn't exist anymore' I did some research later on and found out what was Tenrou and who it belonged to." I answered with the complete truth.

"Then there is nothing to forgive..." She said showing her smiling face.

"Wha-what? But—"

"No buts! You weren't there or were responsible! Besides you're a member of Fairy Tail; you're a part of our family." She said with pure honesty as she held out her hand for me.

"Now come one let's go back to Fairy Tail." I actually felt a tear as I grabbed her hand and got up.

"Thank you Lucy…" I said with a smile and started walking back to the train station to go home with Lucy walking next to me. Once we got to the train station we bought our tickets and boarded the train and found a booth to wait in for the next few hours back. Once the train started moving Lucy cleared her throat.

"So, I know this may be too early or sudden but would you mind talking about your past a bit? You don't have to right now if you don't I mean." She exclaimed while waving her hands back and forth nervously. I chuckled before answering.

"Its fine I'm going to be honest from here on out. So as you know…"

 **Few hours later, Fairy Tail…**

"So this is it…" I gravely mutter as I stand outside of Fairy Tail wondering how this is going to work.

"You know you don't have to do this today right? I mean I definitely tell anyone about this unless you're ready." Lucy said supportably but I merely shook my head no.

"If I don't do it now, I may never work up the courage again." I finished with pushing the door open and proceeded to walk to the bar to talk with Makarov. I'm quite sure Lucy went over to Team Natsu no doubt preparing herself on what's going to happen. I walked over to Makarov who was at the bar with Mirajane and Laxus.

"Hello Master, can I get your help with getting everyone's attention? It's important." He looked at me with furrowed brows before he nodded and yelled out his lungs.

"BRATS! SHUT UP FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us expectantly as they waited. I breathed in heavily as I prepared myself.

"Guys, when we first met I didn't make a first impression of myself that we all know." Everyone started murmuring and some even chuckled or giggled from the memory when I attacked Natsu.

"But even then you guys took me in and fully trusted me with open arms. I have withheld the truth of my heritage from you and for that I'm sorry." Before I could continue Natsu jumped on the table and asked the obvious question.

"Oi what are you talking about? You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" He asked with absolute confusion but Wendy was the one who broke the ice somehow. _Really she's very insightful for her age._

"Wait, now that I think of it you never once told us about the Dragon who raised you and when we did you always changed the subject." She asked and everyone started talking among themselves. _This is it._

"Yeah this is what's it about, my name as you know is Zeto Nakahara but my title that my Dragon gave me is Son of The Apocalypse." Everyone shut up right there and with all fearful expressions. I look towards Lucy direction and she was at least trying to give me an encouraging smile but my attention was altered when Erza and Natsu took a step forward.

"Wait you mean…" Natsu started with face shadowed.

"Yes my Dragon is Acnologia, the Dragon King and the same one that attacked Tenrou Island." I finished and waited for judgement. Nobody made a sound or movement until I saw Makarov walk up to me with a soft smile?

"Zeto, my boy I understand this secrecy but this is not a problem because what your father has done was not your fault and it doesn't make you any different now because you're his son. Am I correct Fairy Tail?" He asked and everyone started cheering for me with encouraging things as I tried to take it all in.

"Yeah you're still one of us!"

"What Acnologia did doesn't make you!"

I finally allowed a tear to shed just form me to wipe it off.

"Thank you everyone…"

 **The next day…**

"Wow I can't believe that went well man, I mean your old man practically destroyed Tenrou and they don't find you responsible and overlooked it! Fairy Tail is legit!" Kaos exclaimed as we were walking back to the guild to grab a bite to eat.

"Yeah they sure are so any luck with Mira?" I asked with a knowing grin. He instantly deflated.

"Nooo, but I'm not giving up!" He pumped his in the air with a fiery determination with fire in his eyes and in the background.

"Well calm down before you burn the guild we're here!" I walked in ahead of Kaos and walked towards the bar to order some food while greeting others on the way. Once I arrived I ordered some bacon and eggs. A few minutes later Kinana walked out of the kitchen and brought me my breakfast. Just as I finished Natsu and Wendy sat down on both my sides.

"Yo, Zeto when you finish up want to do some training with Wendy and me?" He asks sincerely with that grin of his.

"Sure, is it just the three of us or what?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah Erza, Gray and Lucy went out on a job so we thought we could train a bit." Wendy answered with a smile. I nodded in affirmation then returned the plate to Mira and walked out with Natsu and Wendy towards their personal training ground. On the way there we talked about a good of everything that revolves around training and figured out a schedule or plan on how to train for the day. Once I arrived I took off my coat revealing a skin tight sleeveless black shirt.

"I just noticed but where are those marks that appeared on your arms after you broke that seal?" Wendy asked while she was stretching. I looked at my arms at her question then remembered.

"Oh yeah they disappeared the next day, I forgot to mention that sorry." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head at my answer.

"Alright! Zeto you against me!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement as I grinned back. I saw Wendy along with the surprisingly quiet cats sit on a rock away from us to watch the training session. We waited for Wendy's signal to begin.

"And start!"

* * *

Immediately, Natsu rushed me with his right fist on fire. _Sadly predictable._

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** I quickly ducked out of the punch then punched him in the gut to stun him and proceeded to throw him over my shoulder for about ten feet. Without losing focus I started the lesson.

"Alright Wendy as you can see Natsu's fighting style involves rushing his opponents with pure offensive power to try to gain the upper hand early on. As you can see this tactic doesn't always work because it's predictable among offensive type mages like Fire Dragon Slayers." I finished speaking as I inhaled magic into my lungs.

" **Black Dragon's Roar!"** A black and blue tornado quickly flew towards Natsu which he managed to skillfully dodged and countered with his own roar.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Without stopping I angled my head to counter with my ongoing roar causing an explosion. I quickly dashed into the smoke which caught Natsu off guard and scored a few hits on him before he recovered and started to either block, parry and even counter-attacked. Without missing a beat I continued the explanation.

"Since you are a Sky Dragon Slayer, your abilities are centered mostly on support, speed and range. This means you have a range and speed advantage over most unless they're specialized in it. An easy way on dealing with opponents like Natsu is wait till they get close, dodge or block their attack and quickly counter them with an attack of your own." I said as used my **Crushing Talons** on Natsu with a back flip which proved to be my undoing as Natsu grinned in the air.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** He threw a large ball of fire that hit me dead on which hurt like a bitch. I quickly recovered narrowly evading a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

"Of course if you get hit, don't take it lying down and quickly fight back Wendy." Natsu continued after me as he got ready to rush again and I put myself in a defensive stance.

"Otherwise you'll be lunch!" A familiar voice called out. I looked up on a tree opposite of where Wendy and the cats were sitting to see her of all people.

"EHH!?" Everyone yelled out minus me in surprise of Eto's sudden appearance.

"Hiyo!" She waved and jumped down walking over to us seeing on how the training is on pause. As she got closer I noticed that instead of wearing her usual dark cloak and robe. Instead she's wearing her 'traveling or training' clothes which was a maroon cloak that reached past her knees while her visible body parts covered completely in bandages minus her smiling face.

"Ah afternoon Eto how you been?" I asked with a good natured smile. After all it's been a while since my 'sibling' visited me.

"My how polite of you! Well I've been great! Just came back from an S-Class mission that was challenging for once!" She finished her sentence by giving me a hug with me just petting her head. I looked around to see everyone with a shocked expression on their faces and it would've silent if Natsu didn't speak up.

"Wait you're S-Class!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yep! Fourth Strongest Dragon Slayer in my guild!" She said with pride in her voice. I chuckled as Natsu was impressed until I saw that grin of his. _Shit…_

"How about you fight me? Let's see you prove that you're fourth strongest!" He challenged while punching hands together. I looked at Eto to get that glint in her right eye that meant a lot of worrisome things. _She's excited for a fight._

"Alright I accept your challenge Natsu!" The way this was going to go, Natsu is going to die. _Sorry Natsu but it's the only way to keep you alive._

"Eto you can't fight him, I won't allow it." I told her with a serious tone.

"What!? Come on why not!?" She yelled in frustration. Along with Natsu who said the exact same thing.

"Because I don't want to go back to the guild with pink haired corpse, remember your magic is especially dangerous to Dragon Slayers when they haven't trained in it." I reminded her with the same tone as everyone gasped at the information.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry Natsu almost killed you there." She giggled as everyone gasped in shock again. But then she started giggling even more which gave me a chill when I realized what she was going to do.

"Eto don't do it!" I tried to get to her but it was too late as she grabbed Natsu by the arm and both of them disappearing in a black spiral mist with the last thing I saw was Eto grin and Natsu's shocked and confused face. I sighed heavily as I looked at Wendy and their cats who gave me a clear expression.

"Before you ask, Eto has an ability that allows her to teleport anywhere she wants if she's been there or can visualize the location with the added bonus that she can take anyone with her as long she's touching them." I said while waiting for the information to sink in. After a few seconds Wendy tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"So what is the problem with that then?"

"The problem with it; it's that those who get motion sickness feel like they been on the worst bumpy transportation of their lives when they exit from the teleportation. In short, think motion sickness times three and Wendy I can promise you that if you get grabbed by her you will experience the same thing still even with your immunity." I finished the explanation as Wendy literally paled and just then I felt a familiar presence. I looked up to see Natsu falling from the sky, hit the ground and proceed to vomit behind some bushes. I looked away to see Eto's grinning face.

"Satisfied?"

"Meh, while it's funny to see him like that it's still not a fight." She said with a bored expression until suddenly she perked up.

"Just hold on a sec! Be right back!" She disappeared with her teleportation again leaving me confused but I shrugged it off and went over to Natsu and company to check on him.

"Hey Natsu you okay?" I asked when I crouched next to him when he stopped throwing up his dinner from last night, breakfast and snacks.

"Your sister is evil, worse than Zeref and any of his demons that he created." He gasped out while I slightly frowned at his insult to Eto and was getting ready to whack him but I stopped myself considering he hasn't finished.

"She teleported us on top of a mountain and just as I finished throwing up she teleported us again back here." He finished with a groan as held his stomach as I shook my head in amusement of Eto's punishment on Natsu's comment of her ranking in her guild. A moment later Eto appeared next to us with her usual smile on her face.

"How did you like the trip Natsuuu?" She asked with singing tone.

"Please never again!" He exclaimed in fear while trying to feebly crawl away from us. She giggled again, I sighed and Wendy was shaking in fear.

"So what happened Eto?" I asked as she waved a paper in my face. I looked closely then realized that it was a job slip.

"I talked with Master and he told me it's okay for me to team up with you guys on this job! It's a simple A-Class search and destroy an unknown monster over in the Far East part of Fiore over near a mountain range called Fenrir." She looked up at me expectantly with puppy eyes. I looked away only to see everyone else with the same expression minus Wendy who looked nervous.

"Oh alright we'll do it but we're going by train so everyone get your stuff; it's going to be a long ride." Everyone minus Wendy and the cats groaned at that and started walking towards their respective homes minus Eto who teleported herself back to her place I assume.

It took me twenty minutes to get to my apartment and when I opened the door I was introduced to my clothes already in a travel bag and Eto sitting on the sofa while trying to fix her bandages. When I closed the door loudly to get her attention she snapped her head around with a look of surprise.

"Ah Zeto just the one I needed to see! I've already packed your stuff for you but can you help me with my bandages?" She asked sheepishly while trying to reach the ones behind her. I sighed and nodded since I'm used to helping her with her bandages.

"I still don't get why you insist on not buying clothes and using bandages which I remind you are used to cover wounds not as clothes. They're easily undone, can be ripped easily and they can easily hinder your movement." I complained as I wrapped the bandages around her waist which made her giggle.

"I like on how they show my figure! Admit it Zeto, you like what you see." She shamelessly replied as I just chuckled.

"Sorry, not the kind to fall for siblings and besides I may have my eye on someone else." I replied back in friendly jest but that alone made her do a 180 degree turn and she looked at me with so much excitement that she forgot I'm still trying to fix her bandages.

"E-Eto turn right back around!" I ordered while adverting my eyes up to not look at her exposed chest. She looked down and 'eeped' and turned around quickly as before. I deeply exhaled out a breath I was holding in and muttered 'you're a handful' while continuing tying her bandages.

"No but seriously who!? I swear I won't tell anyone!" She said while fighting to stay still.

"You tell me why you insist with these bandages and I'll consider it." I replied back and giving her the bandages so she can cover her breasts herself. While I'm waiting I noticed she fell silent and sighed heavily.

"They remind me of my Dragon parent Hakaba; when he took me in he didn't have any clothes for me except bandages so he decided to wrap me in bandages as makeshift clothes. Do mind that he was super serious like your father and I always tried to make him smile or laugh, so I started to dress myself with the bandages in a variety of ways. At one point I got tangled in them and I was stuck on the floor moving around like a worm and he was laughing so hard he was almost crying." She giggled then jumped off the sofa and walked over to the mirror to check herself and was satisfied with how it covered everything minus her face. She turned to see my sympathetic look as I got up and gave her a hug.

"I know you miss him and what he made you do is unforgiveable but it's like he told you. It's a tough world out there and he wanted to be sure that you were ready to do things in order to survive and I guess this was his way of prepping you." I felt her hug me back and she responded with anguish in her voice.

"I know that, which is why I forgave him and decided to move on with my life. Besides maybe it was worth it, after all I met everyone at the guild and I met you." She said with a smile and with a tear falling from her right eye as I continued hugging her.

"I'll always take care of you little sister."

"Thank you Zeto. Also I've held up my part of the bargain, so who is it?" She let go and gave me a playful glare while I just chuckled.

"All in due time, now come on we've got to get going." I said with a smile and walked out with my travel bag as she pouted and started to complain.

 **At the Train Station…**

When we arrived at the station Natsu, Wendy and their respective cats were already waiting with their tickets and our tickets as well. However, once we got on the train and it started to move…

"Urgh get me off this thing…"

"Me too! Zeeeeto please get me off this moving nightmare…" Both Natsu and Eto were holding their stomachs pathetically while trying not to vomit. I just sighed and looked towards Wendy who was smiling sheepishly.

"Urghh…" Eto somehow crawled over to me and was trying to lay her head on my lap. Luckily, for these situations I always had a small pillow in my bag that luckily Eto remembered and placed it on my lap with Eto following right after it. Once she placed her head she started feeling better and fell asleep.

"Hey Zeto how come you're not sick?" Wendy asked while amazed on how Eto calmed down so easily.

"I'm a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer so I'm immune to it somewhat but it'll get to me if I stay on transportation for too long and either way it'll make me uncomfortable at best." I answered with smile.

"What's a Fourth Generation?" She asked while tilting her along with the two cats.

"Fourth Generation means I was born from the union of two Dragon Slayers meaning my father got with another Dragon Slayer." I said while holding out two fingers.

"Oh ok, what about Eto?" She asked while pointing at said person.

"Eto is a First Generation Dragon Slayer just like you and Natsu. Just more powerful." I said with a smile.

"Now let's relax it's a fourteen hour train ride to get to Fenrir."

* * *

 **Done! So I apologize for the late update and as I mentioned before the original draft was very rushed so I scrapped the whole thing. Also this may piss off some readers so I apologize but any other Ocs that belong to you guys will not appear if I didn't put them in. Reasoning being is that with how my life is getting so busy I will easily forget about them and will I can't fit them into the story either. The ones that will continue to make an appearance are Kaos by Lewamus Prime 2016 and Raijin by SAOISLIFE9. I will not blame you if you decide to stop reading the story only that again I'm super sorry! And that's it as usual review, follow, favorite and PM me if you have any thoughts! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo what's up readers I'm still alive as you can see with another update! So who else saw the latest chapter of Fairy Tail with God Serena and his EIGHT Dragon Slayer Magic types!? Man I never thought I would see someone with that kind of amount and be canon but Hiro Mashima keeps on surprising us right? So onwards with the story~**

* * *

 **Zeto's POV…**

I never been to Fenrir before so I was surprised at what I was seeing; I mean I was expecting a simple town not a giant wall! When we exited the train we were immediately met with a three story wall with a gate in the front with multiple guards stationed at the entrance and on top of the wall. Along with that surprise the guards simply let us through with a wave like we we're tourists to them. As we entered the city Eto went ahead and asked a guard where we could find the mayor of the town, who gave us clear instructions on how to get to the town house. Along the way we kept up some conversation.

"Wow! I can't believe this is Fenrir! But what is up with the walls?" Natsu asked with awe and confusion while Wendy, Carla and Happy nodded in reply while staring in awe of the walls. I looked down next to me at Eto who was more or less in the same state as them. I chuckled in response as I focused on the instructions of the guard so we don't get side tracked. Finally after five minutes of walking we arrived at the building where there was a secretary looking young woman with red hair in pig tails waiting for us.

"Hello, good afternoon! Am I right to assume that you are the Wizards that accepted the job offer?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes that would be us. I hope we're on time." I politely replied.

"Actually you are! Now please come with me so I could get you to the mayor!" She excitedly replied as she turned around to lead us in. We entered and walked through a few doors and hallways until we reached a door with golden plate that said 'Mayor Johannes von Schicksal'. She knocked and went in with us trailing behind her when we hear a muffled 'come in'. When we entered, we were met with a man in his mid-40s with light blonde hair, silver eyes and wearing a white suit.

"Ah good to see you and thank you for accepting the job post; please take a seat." He politely said and gestured us to the chairs in front of us. There weren't enough chairs so I let the others sit down on them.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering about the massive walls surrounding Fenrir am I correct?" We all nodded silently.

"The reasoning for that is because we practically live in a monster zone. Almost weekly we're attacked by monsters and all sorts of beasts because of the mountain range we live nearby which was named Fenrir due to the outline shape of the mountain range from above and how dangerous it is." He paused when Wendy raised her hand.

"Um if the area is so dangerous why settle here to begin with and stay?" She asked with obvious confusion.

"Because the area is also rich in rare minerals so with that our town has a large income. We luckily own our very own militia and we have the Council Rune Knights to help protect this town. However, we actually had a Wizard Guild here too but…" He stopped talking and breathed in then heavily breathed out.

"But what?" Eto asked.

"They were utterly wiped out…" He finished as the rest of us just froze in shock.

"What do you mean wiped out?" Natsu asked in shock.

"A couple nights ago the town was attacked by an unknown monster. All the mages from that guild went to kill the creature but when we arrived to assist all we found were their bodies. I won't spare the details but it was gruesome. That is part of the reason for the request." He said gravely while folding his hands and looking at us.

"What is the other part then?" I asked finally.

"Most monsters only reach the wall and they're dealt with easily as they either can't climb it or we're spotted before they got close. This particular incident is more shocking because it happened in the center of town, meaning it got passed the wall and its guards without alerting anyone. When we searched the walls we found claw marks on one of the sides along with the bodies of the guards stationed there."

"So it's most likely intelligent then?" I asked with seriousness.

"Yes and I fear it may return at any given time. Knowing all this now, will you still help us?" He asked with utmost hope. Before I could turn and ask Natsu beat us to it.

"Yeah! We'll take this thing down before you know it!" He yelled out while punching his fist into his palm with that grin of his. I sighed and nodded along with everyone else. The man looked relieved and gave us a small smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate this, truly do. Now one more thing…" He pulled out a yellow lacrima crystal and offered it to me.

"This belonged to one of the mages; it's a tracker and he managed to place a tracking lacrima on the monster just before it mortally wounded him. He gave us this with his last breath so it could be tracked down and hopefully exterminated." He said with a determined tone and expression as we nodded and proceeded to walk out. Once we exited the premises we went straight over to the entrance we came in from to track down the creature. After walking for an hour we reached the base of the Fenrir mountain range. I turned to the others as they all had a serious expression on their faces even Eto.

"Let the hunt begin…"

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

"Gah I'm so tired! This monster better be worth the hike!" Eto complained while throwing her hands in the air as even Wendy was tired except for me, Natsu and the flying cats. I look at the tracking lacrima and see our position.

"Don't worry we're close to it." I mention and looked ahead of us.

"Looks like it's inside this cave so everyone be on alert." I ordered as I went in first with Natsu lighting up the tunnel with his fire. We walked silently keeping our senses at the maximum just in case it tries to ambush us. I looked down at the lacrima to check our progress when it started to blink rapidly just when we entered an open space. I turned to the others and they nodded with a serious expression, with that we pressed on and entered fully into the space.

"OI! Come on out ya bastard!" Of all the times he could talk or yell now!? I looked to him about to reprimand him when we heard a crash ahead of us. I turned only to realize that the 'crash' was something large landing; something more terrifying than Acnologia on a rampage. _By Mavis no…_

Immediately Natsu used his fire to surround the area for more light to reveal our quarry. _Scratch that we're no longer hunters, we're the quarry now._ In front of us was a large Dragon like creature that was the same size as an adult Vulcan if not bigger with ghost white scales with the ones around the top of the shoulder blades a light orange along with the sides of its body, tail; its head has two jagged horns facing behind its head with the same orange color at the tips, its neck was adorned with a line of orange fur on both sides and its eyes didn't have pupils instead a solid crimson orange. On its back were two bronze colored 'fins' that radiated with intense heat with the appearance of the heat waves flowing around it. Its underside is a dark grey color with the center of its chest was glowing bright crimson orange, on its left arm is a large decorated bronze shield with a human face on it and orange fur surrounding it. This without a doubt was a…

"Hannibal…" A familiar voice whispered out with fear laced in it as I turned around sharply to see Eto on her knees while trembling and her face giving a horrified expression. _Her worst nightmare here in the flesh, what are the odds?_

"What is that thing?" Natsu asked in surprise and shock but before I could do anything it roared at us with a thundering roar that shook the walls a bit and lunged to punch Natsu.

"Natsu get out of the way!" I ordered. Luckily Natsu jumped out of the way and made the mistake on trying to counter attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

While it connected with the back of his head it did absolutely nothing to the Hannibal but give it a chance to grab him and throw him like a ragdoll. It roared at him in defiance and prepared to pounce on him again.

"Wendy grab Eto and get her and the cats out of here! We're abandoning this job!" I ordered and dashed to get the Hannibal's attention of Natsu. Once I got close I jumped above it and performed a front flip with my leg stretched out.

" **Black Dragon's Crushing Talons!"**

The magic infused kick rumored to have the stopping power to crack a Dragon's scales hit its head but it did nothing but remind it that I'm here and that I just poked it. It shook me off it then tail whipped me in midair which felt like I got hit my stone column that was used as bat and landed next to Natsu who just finished recovering from the impact.

"Damn what's up with that thing?"

"This 'gasp' thing is a Hannibal 'gasp' didn't Igneel tell you about this thing?" I said between breaths from the pain that was caused from the impacts.

"No, he didn't, why?"

"I'll explain later but we gotta get out of here, we can't beat it!" I exclaimed while dragging him out of the way of from the Hannibal's attempt at killing us.

"We can take it!" He tried to shrug me off him so he could rush it. But I quickly grabbed his arm and gripped tighter to get my upcoming point across hopefully.

"Natsu! Our magic is designed to kill Dragons! That thing is the same concept but its abilities are made to kill Dragon Slayers!" I yelled at him and he seemed to get the picture judging by his horrified expression. Suddenly the Hannibal sprinted at us with it arms spread wide luckily we both jumped out of the way leaving it stuck in place as it tried to wrench its claws free from the ground.

"Okay but what do we do then!?" He said with an agitated tone and expression.

"Wendy, is currently dragging Eto out of the mountain as we speak we have to distract it for a little more and seal off the exit before we go." I told him and he nodded.

"Alright let's do this then!" He dashed at the Hannibal without a second thought. The Hannibal tried to slash him with its golden claws only for Natsu to slide under the swipe and hit it with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** to its lower jaw but it didn't even flinch and it quickly brought it right down on top of him and proceeded to crush him with its weight. Luckily for Natsu none of that happen as the moment he landed the punch I was already above it.

" **Black Dragon's Crushing Fist!"**

This time there was an effect as the force of the punch sent it face first into the ground but it merely shrugged it off and ran at us again. I started inhaling magic into my lungs while Natsu did the same with it being only a few feet away we were ready.

" **Black Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Both breath attacks hit the Hannibal point blank at the same time causing an explosion that shook the mountain and sent us back a good six feet. However, when the smoke cleared it revealed the Hannibal took the hit and it didn't have a single scratch which then it quickly inhaled and unleashed three balls of fire from its mouth. I jumped out of the way of two of them but the third one hit Natsu and sent him flying from the impact.

"Natsu!" I screamed out in worry.

"I'm alright! I can eat its fire!" Natsu said with confidence and prepared to use a breath attack but I managed to stop him in time by using **Black Dragon's Chain** not only stopping him but saving him from the Hannibal's counterattack.

"Yeah so can the Hannibal! Don't make it any stronger as it is." I advised him but before he could reply it jumped towards us and forcing us to separate as it landed between us. Natsu went to use another **Iron Fist** but it suddenly did a quick handstand and spun it body around so it could be facing me. When it did this maneuver it back handed me and flung Natsu away with its tail all at the same time, luckily I quickly recovered in time to dodge a ground slam from it but not fast enough to dodge its attempt to grab me. It held on to me and proceeded to squeeze me with so much force that I felt like my bones we're going to break in the next second.

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Natsu came out of the blue and struck the Hannibal's right eye which actually hurt it as it roared in pain and threw me away from it.

"Thanks Natsu!" I thanked with a thumbs up. However, our relief was short lived as it angrily roared at us and with surprising speed it already closed the distance towards Natsu specifically and punched him with its shield hand while on fire. Natsu hit the wall hard as he fell limply to the floor unmoving while the Hannibal roared in victory as it moved to finish him off.

 _Not today…_

" **Black Dragon's Chain!"**

My black magic chain wrapped around its right hand then I proceeded to pull towards me.

"Not today, not ever! Now get over here!" I yelled as I continued to pull which worked as I got its attention off Natsu. It roared at me and tried to run me through with its claws multiple times but I just kept dodging to buy some time to find a way out of here. However, it learned through its mistakes and made a feint which I easily dodged but I wasn't expecting it to with the same hand to do a surprise back hand to me which sent me flying screaming in pain. I felt my entire ribcage cracked in multiple places as I tried to get up but I couldn't. All I could do was watch as it started to inhale magic for a breath attack. _So this is how it ends?_

It fired its **Fire Dragon's Roar** at me and I closed my eyes waiting for the end. However, I felt a breeze then an explosion but I felt no pain. _What?_

I opened my eyes to see how I'm alive only for them to widen in shock because right in front of me was a black and red magic circle that was disappearing as its owner fell on her knees.

"E-Eto…"

"I may be terrified of that monster but I won't let my fear stop me from protecting my family. Zeto I'm sorry…" She whispered as she fell unconscious. I crawled over to her prone figure and felt sorrow and rage for her taking the hit for me, for her getting hurt and for Natsu getting hurt all because I wasn't strong enough. All I could think was absolute rage and… _Vengeance…_

"You…you… monster!" I screamed out my lungs as I felt that familiar sensation of new waves of magic flowing into me from an unknown source. The Hannibal continued to roar in defiance and dashed to punch me but I merely stopped the attack with my own hands. I quickly inhaled magic into my lungs but managed to murmur something before I finished.

"Now it's my turn…"

" **Black Dragon's Roar!"**

The powered up roar sent the Hannibal flying to the other side of the room causing it leave an imprint of it in the wall. The Hannibal just shook of the rubble before roaring in anger and running at me full speed with it arms wide. I ran at it too while charging my magic into my right hand with a plan coming together. Just as it was above me, I slid and started my attack.

" **Black Dragon's Gauntlet!"**

My fist connected with its center mass causing the Hannibal to actually reel back in pain from the force of the attack. While it reeled back I quickly jumped on the shield on its left hand and used it to propel me above it and started to send more magic to my right hand as black magic spear surrounded by blue electricity formed in my hand.

" **Black Dragon's Spear!"**

I threw the spear down with tremendous force as it flew towards the Hannibal which impaled its left arm and immobilizing the Hannibal as its left arm was stuck from the spear. I landed then watched as the Hannibal thrashed around trying to get free of the spear when in a corner of my eye I saw a hint of blue hair from where we came in.

"Wendy!"

"I'm sorry I took her outside but then she teleported when we felt a crash and I didn't know what happened and I ran bac—"

"Forget about it grab Eto and I'll get Natsu! This is our only chance to get out of here!" I ordered her with a slight panic in my tone when I noticed the Hannibal getting loose as my magic was running low. She quickly nodded and went to grab Eto while I sprinted to get Natsu; once I got to him I picked up fireman style and slightly jogged towards the tunnel we came in from. Once I reached it I stopped when I heard the Hannibal roar at us in bestial rage then I remembered one of my father's teachings.

 _ **If something or someone harms someone you see as family, exterminate them… just as I would do the same if someone attacked you Zeto…**_

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling then at Wendy as she managed to get next to me while turning worriedly at the thrashing and almost free Hannibal.

"What do we do Zeto?" She asked me in a worried tone which I didn't respond except gently put Natsu down leaning on the wall then walked slightly forward and started inhaling magic into my lungs as I aimed at the ceiling.

" **Black Dragon's Roar!"**

The black and blue tornado of magic hit the ceiling causing a large explosion while creating rubble and debris. The end result was the Hannibal being buried alive by the cavern as it collapsed on top it and the rest of us running out of the mountain.

* * *

 **Two hours later, mountain's base…**

Once we got to the bottom of the mountain we stopped by the tree line to rest and to care for Natsu's and Eto's wounds. Luckily, Wendy was here to begin with and was already healing the wounded Slayers as I sat in silence waiting on the verdict. After ten minutes of healing the both of them Natsu woke up.

"Ow, that hurt… huh? Where are we? We made it out?"

"Welcome back Natsu, yeah we made it out but barely." I reply with a tired and worried tone as I looked at Eto's unconscious figure.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Natsu surprisingly asked with Wendy nodding a yes.

"She just needs rest but what worries me is that she hasn't woken up yet." Wendy replied with the same worried tone as the rest of us.

"Zeto, what was that thing?" Natsu asked with a serious but feared tone and expression. I heavily sighed before I started.

"Like I said before that thing was we call a Hannibal, they're literally Dragon Slayers that became like that after over use of their magic and if they killed a few Dragons." I answered as the fresh memory of that monster played in my head.

"What!? We turn into one of those!?" Natsu yells out in shock.

"Kind of. When Dragon Slayers kill Dragons and absorb their essence they get stronger but at the same time accelerate the Dragonification process. So in a sense yes, you turn into a Hannibal but as a second form so to speak. As you guys saw, that form is extremely powerful but it comes with a price." I stop to let the information sink in.

"What kind of price?" Wendy asked.

"Your state of mind; the form is practically ninety-five percent Dragon instincts which corrupts your mind, making you think and act as a Dragon without the intelligence thus turning you from a proud Dragon Slayer into an animal that's sole existence is to kill everything that moves. Any Dragon Slayer that can't handle that kind of power loses their free will and become a Hannibal, permanently. The only way to avoid that is having strong will power." I finished.

"And what did you mean that thing is anti-Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked with the same shocked tone.

"When a Slayer loses their will and become a Hannibal, they still maintain their element but in the process of that it mutates somehow and becomes more potent to anything related to Dragons. So if it hits a normal mage like say Erza, to her it'll feel like she got hit by a train but she'll be fine. But to us Slayers it will feel like we got run through by a foot wide great sword on fire." I answer back while remembering what happened to Natsu when the Hannibal hit him with its flame infused fist.

"That explains why I passed out from its punch." Natsu said with a sheepish grin.

"But what I don't understand is what happened to Eto, I mean you all saw her on how she shut down?" Wendy asked and looked towards me for answers and I just sigh in resignation as I look at Eto.

"It's not my place to say." I answered but at that moment Eto snaps up like she had a nightmare.

"Hannibal!" She screamed out in fear and looked around wildly until she saw me and ran practically tackled me looking for comfort.

"It's alright Eto; you're safe now…" I said while hugging her to calm her down. She stopped shaking after a few moments and sniffled before she started talking.

"It was a year after my Dragon left me…" She used a quick lie to cover the true fate of her Dragon. Its common knowledge that between Dragon Slayers that if you killed your own parent, you'll be cast out in a heartbeat.

"I was exploring a forest out of boredom when I smelt smoke. Of course, like the curious person that I am, I went to investigate only to come across a destroyed village and its entire people killed." She stopped as she remembered the memory.

"Eto you don't have to—" I was interrupted when she stood up and raised a finger and an expression that said 'let me finish'.

"And in the middle of it all was a Hannibal, eating a child…" She stopped as her tears were catching up with her. I could only imagine the horror she witnessed along with everyone else who had a mix of horrified and saddened expression.

"I would've died there if it weren't for Akuma who came along at that moment. After he fought and killed it, he took me to the guild, I joined but I always had nightmares about it and been afraid since." She said while trying not to cry any further as I continued to comfort her. After a while she calmed down, while Natsu and Wendy finally got through of the shock of the tale.

"Zeto… did you… kill it?" Eto suddenly asked with hopeful eyes, while I just lowered my head letting my face being shadowed.

"No, I merely trapped it and probably knocked it out…" I answered causing her hopeful eyes to turn to horrified ones.

"No… Fenrir… they won't survive when it wakes up." Eto said quietly with fear still laced in it.

"But Zeto, you collapsed the cave on it, how could it survive!?" Wendy exclaimed in worry while Natsu looked shocked at the new information.

"Hannibals are notorious for being hard to kill; Akuma who is Dragon's Nest's most powerful member who even surpasses the Wizard Saints took almost an hour to kill one and by the end of it he had a broken arm and half of his ribs were cracked." I said with a serious expression. I looked at Eto who was rummaging through her pack looking for something. After a few seconds she suddenly stopped as she found what she was looking for which was a communications Lacrima.

"I never thought I would have to use this and call him but we need someone else to handle this." Eto said solemnly as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Zeto I know I got us into this mess but can you, Natsu and Wendy take me home? Please…" She asked as she looked at us with an expectant look. Both Natsu and Wendy nodded as did I which gave us a small smile and a nod as she sent magic into it and contacted a name I haven't heard from in years.

"Osiris, I need help please…" No one responded but immediately I heard thunder and when I looked up I saw dark clouds above us suddenly. _Here we go…_ Suddenly a bolt of blue lightning struck the ground in front of us revealing a tall well-built man in a white overcoat with a golden face of a Dragon on his back. When he turned around to face us, we saw a young man with snow white hair, grey eyes hidden behind his glasses, white suit shirt with a black tie, black pants and black combat boots. He looked at us with an impassive face as he looked around until he saw Eto and his expression softened and began walking towards us.

"Eto, is this a prank? If so I'm not amused." He said with calm voice. _Yep same Osiris, hasn't changed at all but I wonder if recognizes me still._

"The rest of you, identify yourselves before I decide to fry you." He said with the same expression until the last part he narrowed his eyes. _Yup, doesn't remember me, he always had some trouble remembering faces well let's remind him._ I crossed my arms and flared my magic which was black with blue lightning around it. This surprised Osiris and everyone else minus Eto.

"Ah now I remember you, how has it been Zeta?" He said with a slight smile and wave as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's Zeto and I've been fine, thank you for asking." I said with a polite but slight annoyed tone that he picked up on as he chuckled. But then focused his attention on Eto.

"Anyway, Eto why did you contact me? And are those dry tears?" He actually looked alarmed at that last part.

"The job that we took was actually to hunt down a Hannibal…" She stopped when Osiris held up his hand.

"I'm going to guess that you were unable to kill it." He said flatly and Eto slowly nodded while trying to hold back her emotions. Osiris nodded and looked towards the mountain we came from and was probably thinking on a plan.

"Also Osiris, do you mind on taking us back to the guild? I want to go home…" Eto asked solemnly. Osiris nodded, gestured us to get close and when we did as he instructed snapped his fingers. All I saw was a flash of blue light then I felt harmless electricity flow through me and we were suddenly looking at a large building with a very familiar symbol and title.

"Natsu, Wendy welcome to my former guild Dragon's Nest." I said with an impassive tone as Natsu and Wendy looked at the building no doubt trying to see any similarities with Fairy Tail's.

"Wow, it almost looks like Fairy Tail's but smaller and has a lot of Dragon banners instead." Now that I looked around it there is a resemblance. I looked down at Eto who was visibly relaxing at the sight and slightly wobbled but caught herself, most likely from the day we had. She started to walk but I stopped her by putting my hand on her shoulder as I looked towards Natsu and Wendy with a serious expression.

"Natsu, Wendy, we're going to enter a guild that its members are all Dragon Slayers and some may not like our presence so try not to provoke or be provoked by them. Since we have Eto with us, we should be fine but I don't want to take our chances." They both nodded with the same serious expression as mine. I nodded and we pushed past the doors.

Once we entered, we saw the members celebrating in full swing as they laughed, drank and ate. The interior was slightly changed with the addition of a third floor and a larger bar at the back where the Guild Master's office is located at the top of the stairs where outside the door was stationed a familiar shadow. The entire floor was filled with tables and benches with Dragon Slayers sitting in their seats. No one seemed to notice our entry which is surprising but that didn't stop us as we continued walking until we reached the middle when we heard that dreadful call.

"Hey, is that Zeto!?" Immediately all the laughing and noise stopped as everyone looked towards us with a mix of shock, surprise, wonder, confusion and a couple in particular, disdain. One of them walked up to us get a closer look. When he got close I recognized him right away with his ocean blue hair in a ponytail, green eyes, skin tight blue shirt and black pants with black sandals.

"Well I'll be it is you! Welcome back man!" He said with excitement and with his fist out for a fist bump which I returned with a smile.

"Nice to see you Atlan, how's things?" I said with friendly politeness to the Water Dragon Slayer also known as a good friend who always has a smile on his face.

"Things been well! Hey guys, come on be nice and welcome back our Black Dragon!" He exclaimed with hands raised in the air. Everyone yelled back a 'welcome back' or walked up to me to say hello with everyone practically ignoring Natsu, Wendy and Eto. However, that was short lived when the scent of burning leaves flew into my nose. _Shiiiit…_ I turned around to see a young woman with long ashen black hair that covers her left eye with her right one glowing amber, a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. Surprisingly, she didn't have an angry or hateful expression just alarmed, at first.

"Well the Black Dragon limps back to his nest to lick his wounds, how you've been Nakahara?" She said with a mocking tone as she put her left hand on her hand in a mocking gesture. I didn't take the bait but Eto did however as she brushed past me and stood a foot away from the supposed Queen of Fire.

"Cinder don't you dare start, I had a rough day and I just want the day to end without any more trouble." She said with an angry tone that is quite rare which made Cinder frown and narrow her eyes at her.

"Rough day? I'm sorry but I'm not going to stand idly by while your boyfriend stabs another one of us in the back. So unless, you have a reason to be in the way other than your 'rough day' stand aside." She said with a threatening voice that practically infuriated me and I was quite sure Natsu, Wendy and everyone else could feel it. _Screw what I said earlier about not being provoked!_

"I took a job yesterday with Zeto and his friends to kill a monster that attacked a well-fortified town!" She literally yelled in Cinder's face that made her recoil in surprise as no one is used to hearing Eto scream or get angry.

"I was hoping to use the time of that mission to spend more time with Zeto, who may I remind you is like an older brother to me! But no! Instead the monster we were hunting was a Hannibal! The one thing that scares me more to the point I go into shock!" She continued screaming but this time with tears in her eyes and her voice getting louder. I tried to get over to her but was stopped by Atlan as he shook his head.

"In the end, Zeto took on the Hannibal by himself to save all of us! He managed to trap it in the cave that as we speak is probably being finished off by Osiris! I just want to go to my room, jump on my bed and sleep to end the nightmare of a day! So yes! I have a reason to stand in your way! So you can either fuck off or I will kill you where you stand!" She screamed the last part while flaring her magic which appeared as black field with red lightning and if you were looking from Cinder's perspective you would see Eto's right eye was glowing an ominous blood red color. Cinder looked at her with a surprising expression of sorrow, annoyance and slight fear. _This is most likely the first time anyone see Eto actually threaten a guild member's life…_

"Fine, I'll let it go… for now." She said with an annoyed tone and turn to leave the building but stopped at the doors. She then said something that never in my life I would hear.

"Thank you Zeto, for protecting her…" She left as she finished her sentence. Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves save for Natsu and Wendy who were in shock of Eto's display of power. Eto then turned around and walked over to me then placed her head in my chest as she cried for was probably the hundredth time today.

"Thank you Eto for defending me, I'm sorry you had to do that…"

"It's not a bother, you are my brother, you'd do the same for me…" I nodded and walked her towards the guild's living quarters while gesturing Natsu and Wendy to wait. We passed a few doors until we reached her room which had a drawing of an intricate design of some tree that I couldn't remember the name of that she used to train nearby. I opened the door for her to get inside; she entered, grabbed some night clothes and entered her bathroom to change. I looked around the room as I took in the memories we shared especially her nightstand which held multiple photos of the two of us. But what caught my attention was the painting with the intricate frame hanging of the wall. The frame was a proud silver color with a title at the bottom.

It was a reward from a famous artist that when we saved his son from kidnappers he used magic that took a 'photo' of us but he can edit it in numerous ways. The painting was the Eto and I fist bumping each other side by side with confident smiles and darkness flowing out of us.

At that moment Eto walked out from the bathroom and collapsed into her bed. I simply chuckled and moved the blanket on her covering everything but her head.

"Sleep well Eto, I'll see you soon." I said softly and turned to walk out but I felt a hand on the end of my coat. I turned to see Eto with hopeful eyes.

"Read me a story…" She said with a sleepy tone and I merely chuckled at that, not surprised at the slightest on how childish the eighteen year old Dragon Slayer could be especially when she's half asleep.

"No you're too old for that, besides you're about to fall asleep." I answered back just as she blinked once and fell unconscious. I smiled as I quietly walked out and closed the door. I sighed before walking down the hall and down towards the main room of the guild to pick up Natsu and Wendy. Once I entered the room I saw Natsu laughing with the others while Wendy was talking with Kira and Lira who were not only Sky Dragon Slayers but her age as well. I smiled in relief that those two were getting along with everyone else. I was about to go and pick them up when I felt a hand on my shoulder that belonged to Dragon's Nest's Master.

"Gotou! I mean Master Gotou!" I quickly corrected myself but the old man who besides my father and Akuma I respect the most merely laughed at my expense.

"Zeto, my son relax just Gotou is fine. I saw what happened earlier and I must thank you for saving Eto and not starting a fight with Cinder." He said as he bowed his head in thanks.

"Eto is family along with Natsu and Wendy who are the pink haired one and navy blue long hair, I'd lay my life for them in a heartbeat. But between me and you, if Eto hadn't acted I would've brawled with Cinder." I replied honestly and Gotou shook his head in amusement as he led me to his office. Once we entered he went around his desk and sat at his side while sat on the opposite side.

"Well Zeto since I know you have places to go, I'll skip to the point. Akuma was traveling at the northwest corner of Fiore where he caught a glimpse of your father." He calmly stated with a serious but calm face while my eyes widened and I abruptly stood up.

"When was this!? And are you sure!?" I asked frantically as this was the most recent information I could get on him. However, Gotou sighed with a sad tone.

"This was two days ago and Akuma just got back to tell me about it. I was going to contact you but fate has its fun when you suddenly appear in my guild with Eto. And yes Akuma is sure of what he saw; besides we both know that Akuma fought Acnologia for three days and that ended in a draw. Both Akuma and I are sorry but that's all we have for now." He answered as I slumped back in my seat with sad but relieved expression knowing that he's alive and well. I got up and bowed my head in thanks with Gotou doing the same; I then wordlessly walked out of the office. I walked down the steps, collected Natsu and Wendy, said our goodbyes and went towards the train station to go home.

 _What a nightmare of a day…_

* * *

 **There ya go, Chapter 9! So a few fun facts! This is by far the largest chapter I've ever written and this chapter was rewritten twice! Also this chapter also had the largest amounts of references of other series! If you guys don't figure it out I'll post the answers in the AN in the next chapter! Also to answer a question I received, this story is NOT an OC fic! There are just a lot of them considering I'm introducing an entire guild filled with Dragon Slayers and few members of its prominent members hate Zeto~ Also how do you guys like the idea of the Hannibal? Also borrowed from another series that I fell in love with! And before anyone asks; no this is not the only time where a Hannibal would make an appearance! So until next time!**


End file.
